Godzilla: War of the Monsters
by GrantP28
Summary: Nearly three months have passed since the world became aware of the fearsome creature known as Godzilla, quickly reshaping the entire global scene. Now a UNSC committee has requested the full cooperation of Monarch to disclose all their findings surrounding other MUTOs. But nothing may prepare them for the terror which they will uncover. R/R please!
1. Prologue

Saturday; September 1, 1923

Approx. 1:03 p.m. near Sumida River

Darkness and cold clung to the young boy's body like skin, covering him in the nightmarish dank smell of the fires which were scorching above them.

As he sat there, shivering and trembling, the others around him said little for comfort. A moment or two ago, the massive inferno which had passed thru the upper west side of Tokyo Bay engulfed all of them, his mother hurriedly covering him with her own body. Now, only her charred body remained, portions of her fingers melting to the bone as the ground shook once more and water from above poured down on him.

The boy clung to his mother's body, as the small shelter beneath the bridge seemed to turn into an underwater grave for the corpses here. He closed his eyes, crying in pain as the rubble shifted and the walls gave way pushing the bodies into the devastated streets of the metropolitan area.

A mix of smoke and dirt filled the air as he struggled to breathe, his hands grasping for something to hold onto as the current pushed him away from the shelter. Finally he grabbed a portion of metal spurting from a torn bridge and he started to climb. In this instance of horror, an unimaginable strength pushed him to escape and live.

He grunted and groaned as his wet ragged clothes nearly pulled him back to the watery grave below and finally found himself atop the rickety platform that once served as the gateway to Tokyo Bay. He closed his eyes, coughing up blood and water as the smoke around him cleared providing him a clear view of the disaster he had somehow managed to live thru. And then as he sat there transfixed in fear, he saw it.

A child's terror brought to life, a dark towering beast lumbered toward the rivers mouth, its mouth open and rumbling with a rage deep and ancient as it dived into the Bay. He felt the waves crashing against the bridge as the creature disappeared from sight and then the air was still.


	2. One, Part One: UNSC Committee meeting

Transcript from United Nations Security Council Summit Conference regarding Private military organization known as Monarch

September 14, 2014, 3:30P.M.

(Record states that Doctor Ishiro Serizawa entered room at 3:34 P.M. EST

Acting President of Summit, French Ambassador Bernard Raziel: Serizawa, at last you find the time to grace us with your presence.

(Record states that Doctor Vivienne Graham enters chambers at 3:37 P.M.

Doctor Ishiro Serizawa: My apologies, ladies and gentlemen; but your request did take some time to comply with.

(Record indicates Doctor Graham proceeds to pass several binders and hard copies of documents which will currently be identified as Exhibition A and B)

Bernard Garrett: It is good to see that your organization has fully cooperated with this committee.

Ishiro Serizawa: I must remind you that those personages who established Monarch have requested anonymity regarding this new... jurisdictional direction.

Bernard Garrett: Your concern will be noted in the case file. But surely you agree that this sort of secretive operation is just the sort of thing that the Geneva Convention abhors.

Ishiro Serizawa: We did what we felt was right at the time.

Bernard Garrett: Duly noted and your understanding of the blame your group faces for the disasters which engulfed several continents is the only reason you and your assistant are not being locked up currently.

Ishiro Serizawa: I'm sure you will agree that both the Japanese government and the United States were more aware of the situation surrounding the organisms kept both at Jinjara and the Nevada Waste Management Site.

Secretary-General Tim Dursel: We are not here to point fingers but merely to seek answers to the new threat that your organization had kept hidden from the world for nearly fifty years. Am I to understand that these files pertain all the information relating to the Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms that you have located across the planet?

Ishiro Serizawa: You will find the documents are quite detailed to the request you made.

Secretary-general: A yes or no will do, Doctor.

Ishiro Serizawa: Yes, all of the MUTOs that have been located on planet Earth are in that file.

Bernard Garrett: That being the case, this committee will be turning them over to the newly formed Global Defense Force under the management of Acting NATO Admiral Marcus Whitaker. I expect Monarch to continue to comply with this, in the spirit of peace and security in the current world.

Ishiro Serizawa: I will do whatever is asked of me by this committee.

Secretary-General: Is there anything further you wish to add to this matter before we adjourn?

(Record indicates that Doctor Serizawa paused for a moment to consider his response)

Ishiro Serizawa: Merely a warning, that history will show again how nature can point out the folly of men. May God have mercy on our souls.


	3. One, Part Two: Monarch File 0037

Monarch File 0037

Elias Island

Initial discovery:

September 8, 1961: a category 5 tsunami was reported near to the Ryūkyū Islands forcing an emergency beaching of the Japanese research vessel Yashada Maru on a previously uncharted territory approx 30 miles south of last known coordinates. 33 people were reported missing during the first few hours of landfall, most likely due to falling overboard and an immediate SOS was sent out which was answered by the Australian Coast Guard 4 days later.

November 1961: an official exploration of the island is commissioned by the JSDF allowing a fully equipped team to traverse the island and make detailed accounts of its flora and fauna, most of which have been confirmed as new species and variants of familiar ones within this area. Initial discovery of ruins near center of the island leads to conclusions that the island may have been previously colonized some 4000 years ago during the Middle Eastern Expansion.

Jurisdiction given to Monarch after December 1961 volcanic eruption which led to subterranean tunnels being uncovered and further ruins showing indications of a MUTO once using the mountainous terrain as a nest. Full scans of the hieroglyphics and wall decor indicate Tahitian ancestry and a connection to the legend of the Divine Children as passed down by the tribe of Elias. Professor Rubicont proceeds to name the island according to this myth. Further study shows that the residents of the island believed in a winged diety with markings similar to the larger classification of lepidopteran but far more massive than any previously discovered genus. The ruins uncovered near to the central volcano match these decor, including remnants of an entrance to a tunnel which may have been used as a sacrificial altar.

The following document is considered Security Level Omega

Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism discovered near to temple entrance upon further excavation, a large shelled orb resembling a colorful egg was uncovered early spring 1962, along with stone statues of the Shibijin which were once sacrificed to it, further scans did not allow any indication of what may be within the egg as it is impossible to penetrate the casing with any known equipment. Diameters of the egg are 100 m tall 50m wide and approx 65 m across.

Subnotes: Elias Island is placed under the Operation Bravo Joint Venture in 1964 in order to maintain its status as a quarantined territory and prevent further information surrounding the discovery from leaking out. It is possible that the egg and the unknown organism within it were a source of food to alpha predators during the late Cretaceous period.

Mandatory evacuation resulted in 13 lost lives during late 64 when Subject Alpha attempted to breach the egg. However after several attempts to do so became unsuccessful it abruptly left for the open ocean once more.

A further translation of the scripts found within the temple reveal that the Shibijin referred to the creature as a Goddess of the Sky, when translated into the Japanese language it is rendered as Mosura. Some decor shows that these creatures often appeared in sets of twins which it is speculated as this is the reason that an exact human match was made to its altar in order to provide their god a vessel to reach the mortal world. Another verse indicates that before being given to Mosura the twins would sing a song of resurrection and prophecy, and most of the young women of the tribe willingly accepted the position of being a living sacrifice to the supposed diety, however further generations believed only pure virgin twins were accepted by Mosura.


	4. One, Part Three: Arrival

Outside of the helicopter a strong tropical wind caused him to refocus his attention on the approaching island, closing the file and narrowing his glasses the Secretary-general looked down at the small stretch of land.

From this vantage point he couldn't really make out anything extraordinary about Elias Island, a single tall dormant volcano rose from the mesh of jungle and rocks, the only real landmark able to seen besides that being the launchpad they were approaching.

Hiding in plain sight, he thought with disgust as the helicopter slowed and began to descend. If the file he just read was any indication however he knew there was far more going on beneath the surface. Two scientists clad in typical white approached his vehicle as he stepped out and adjusted his suit looking at them both and wondering just how many officials had agreed to keep Monarch a secret.

"Secretary-General Dursel I was under the impression that your inspection would be next week," the first man said above the noise of the rotors as they walked into the subterranean site.

"Yes well if you were expecting us then you might have something to hide," Tim answered back to which the second scientist remarked, "I'm sure you are aware Monarch is cooperating to their full extent with the UNSC."

"I will be the judge of that," he barked back as they approached the elevator and he tapped on the file he was holding impatiently before adding, "Show it to me."

Without another word the two pressed for the bottom floor of the underground research center and Dursel looked about at all of the men and women who were handling a variety of tasks and still tried to wrap his mind around this idea. To think so much has been kept from humanity, he thought. Soon the view became obscured as they delved deeper and he asked, "Just how far down does this facility go?"

"About one hundred sixty meters below sea level, don't worry we supply our own oxygen down here. But we like to maintain the egg in the same atmosphere it was discovered in. So as not to cause cross-contamination," the first man answered.

"Wouldn't want to hurt the omelet," Tim quipped as the elevator stopped and they moved out to a balcony overlooking what appeared to be similar to Mesopotamian ruins. Long arching pillars surrounded a central altar that had to be roughly the size of Madison Square Gardens and there in the center of the enclosed structure was the discovery itself.

Dursel approached the glass looking down at it, he had read the file but still nothing could prepare him for the awesome size of the egg. Even in this dense covered cavern the blue and yellow hue that colored the massive orb sent shimmers of light throughout the volcano and Tim looked toward the eastern side of the structure to see where light was being allowed inside to give the strange thing the proper amount.

"That gap in the volcano is actually where the Alpha attacked and attempted to destroy the egg. We have those reports if you want to read them," the second stated to which Dursel stated, "I read a brief summary of incident... so you are saying even Godzilla's atomic breathe couldn't penetrate the shell?"

"As of right now nothing we have done had ever made a scratch on it. Considering its constant dormant nature it's most likely whatever lifeform was residing inside died long ago," the first answered.

"I want a closer inspection," he said instantly to which the second researcher bit his lip and stated, "unfortunately this is as far as we can take you. Routine maintenance and upkeep. We like to keep the environment sterile for the subject." The scientists both smiled and the first said, "As I made clear earlier sir you should made it clear you were coming so we would be better prepared."

They showed Dursel the documents relating to the way the facility ran and he cursed to himself silently knowing they had definitely planned all of this in advance. What other horrid organisms was Monarch keeping from us? It made him squeamish to consider it.

"Thank you gentlemen, I suppose in that case I will have to cut my trip short


	5. One, Part Four: Darrel Rikes

Seized recording part of ongoing investigation related to the November 10 Incident in Miami, the following took place on October 4, 2014 at approx 8:56 P.M. portions of the tape have been redacted under UNSC authorization code 23-A

1: Chilly, tonight isn't it?

2: You're a tad early.

1: I wanted to get this over as fast as possible. I'm not accustomed to this sort of thing.

2: I dont think any of us are. What did you find?

1: Little of anything. Of course no photography was allowed.

2: The less media exposure this has the better.

1: There was more going on there I'm sure of it we need to allow this entire place to be under our jurisdiction. Just get [portion of tape erased] isnt there something we can do to allow that?

2: The guidelines of this arrangement were very specific. I get the feeling Eagle One was involved to keep our ties not so clear in this operation.

1: Then they will continue to hide what they are doing.

2: Not necessarily. I spoke to him this morning. We came up with a plan.

1: What is this? Who is Darrel Rikes?

2: Remember this is under the radar. So everything I say is classified.

1: The recording is just for protection of us both.

2: Right. Anyway. You will find him sitting in a cell near [plane flew by causing distortion of recording]

1: And this is authorized by Eagle One?

2: With full clearance and deniability. If things go south, the UNSC will take the blame.

1: When do I begin?

2: immediately.

[Recording ends at apprx 9:02 P.M.]

From the office of the President of the United States:

To: Guantanamo Bay Camp Iguana Commander Shepard Burris

This letter is to provide you with the ability to give a full pardon to inmate 3432, Darrel Rikes. Whereas his crimes against this country are ones that ordinarily require a life sentence, these are difficult times. We often do not make negotiations with people that are considered terrorists but the world requires that we must reconsider what we believe to be dangerous. The recent discoveries of Godzilla and the secrets hidden from our global community have forced us to make amends with past crimes and people such as Rikes can easily still do some good with his skills. However even though we are overlooking his shortcomings we must remember that he is still an outlaw and should be considered as highly dangerous when being dealt with. Enclosed with this letter is the conditions of his release and your role in being his caretaker while he handles a delicate mission for our world.

Classifed file obtained from Camp Iguana regarding cellmate 3432

Name: Darrel Rikes

Age: 36

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 190lbs

Eyes:blue

Hair color: Blonde

Detained: February 12, 2010 for acts of Cyber terrorism including hacking, insider trading and deliberate breaches of firewalls to create super bugs.

Raised in South Iowa by Midwest oil tycoon Richard Rikes, went to College at Iowa State, dropped out in 2003, went on to invest in Fortune 500 companies overseas and studied electromagnetic currents and atmospheric science during 2001

Mother died spring 2006 leading Rikes to become involved in revolutionary movement in Europe and become on Interpol's Most Wanted shortly afterward for leaks in safety relating to corporate companies across US

Escaped to Washington DC in 2010 and formed new identity to remain hidden from Interpol however was later arrested due to late parking tickets

Moved to Guantanamo in June 2011 after max prison in Alabama was temporarily flooded

The blonde haired man looked up from the book he had been reading and then pretended to go back to it as the Naval Officer entered and said, "Congrats, Rikes. Its your lucky day."

Tossing his book aside, the prisoner stood up and stretched muttering, "Somebody finally got me my tofu?"

"Your influence in Maryland and Virginia caught the eye of this newly appointed GDF. If you cooperate with them, you are out of here today," the Officer answered.

Rikes looked at him in shock and said, "You are kidding right? What I did near the White House is exactly what got me thrown in here in the first place."

"If you want I can tell the Secretary-general he made a mistake."

"no wait."

The soldier stiffened before he prepared to leave and then Rikes asked, "What exactly is it they want me to do?"


	6. Two, Part One: Monarch File 0020

Monarch File 0020

Federal Republic of Nepal

Initial Discovery:

A glacial lake outburst flood (GLOF) on August 4, 1985 resulted in the rediscovery of a lost expedition team that had neared the Dog Tsho lake during 1959 led by Captain Robert Gordan of the Monarch organization. Mission logs have been placed in Appendix A for categorizing.

An ice avalanche impacted

the lake and generated a wave about 5 m high

which overtopped the moraine dam. The lake,

roughly measuring 1500 by 300 m at a depth of 18 m drained almost completely within 4-6

hours. The flood destroyed bridges, homes,

agricultural land and the nearly completed

Namche Small Hydropower Plant, two weeks

before its inauguration, which resulted in an

estimated loss of US$ 1.5 million. Remarkably,

only 4-5 people lost their lives in the flood itself

because a Sherpa festival was in progress and

few people were walking the trails at the time. Shortly after the initial shock, the area was closed off when a newly discovered fossil was reported near to the summit.

Classification: Quetzalcoatl

Diameters show this species to be considerably larger than any known genus of Pterodon, showing its wingspan to be 120 meters from left to right and weighing in at approx 30,000 metric tons it was quickly determined that this frozen fossil was still relatively young, despite being aged at 40,000 years old

The creature was likely an alpha predator in the Orient during the Jurassic and early Cretaceous period as it would seem this particular one was fattened with meals from the entire past year of its life before some sort of event resulted in it being encased in the Nepal ice.

The sheer opportunity this allows us to study a species that had not been on Earth since the age of Dinosaurs is one that neither the U.S. nor the Japanese can afford to lose especially in our ongoing hunt for Subject Alpha and so therefore this MUTO will be kept in its entirety in ice for further research.

The following document is Classifed Level Alpha

Research of blood, tissue and urine found within ice block reveal that the Quetzalcoatl found is similar to legends of the fiery Phoenix and it would seem before the unexpected freeze which captured it for all time that this area was once volcanic in nature and the creature fed on both molten core and deep radiation from within of the planet. This has led the creature to be considered as from an earlier period of prehistoric times when radiation and the core levels were closer to the surface allowing creatures to feed off of it with relative ease.

On May 22 1991 it was discovered thru intense gene splicing and advanced x-rays that the creature, now code named Rodan (Radioactive Oversized Diving Aerial Nightmare) is still living and seems to be able to regenerate cells at an unusual rate similar to Subject Alpha it is theorized that these two creatures may share similar DNA and evolutionary trcamera.


	7. Two, Part Two: USS Ronald Reagan

"This really takes the cake," Rikes said as he stepped onto the _USS Ronald Reagan_ , all of the Navy officers looked at him with disgust ad he walked causally thru them toward the main command center. Still wearing prison clothes from Cuba, everyone knew the real reason he was there.

The ambition of the Secretary-general to find out more about Monarch had been enough to get him a get-out-of-jail free card, the Captain of the vessel thought as Rikes dropped his things in front of him and said, "I guess you are my chauffeur, Captain Burris?"

The steely eyed man regarded him for a moment and replied, "Let me make something immediately clear to you. I don't care about whatever connections you have that brought you here, I have the full authority to decide whether or not you stay. The GDF can just as easily pluck another hacker from another cell."

"Somebody thinks they are on a high horse," Rikes said as he was ushered into Burris' private quarters. "Most of the men on this ship are unaware of the true intentions the GDF has regarding Elias Island. Have you had a chance to look over the documents?" the Captain asked.

"it seems pretty straightforward, I break thru their firewall and figure out what they have been hiding giving your men a chance to take hold of any and all goodies we find along the way," Darrel answered. Shepard gave him a quick nod and activated a map of the island explaining, "Most of the southern shores are not heavily fortified due to the steep rocks, I will be positioning our troops there to make landfall once you have successfully made it thru their internal defenses. I want all weapons and alarms shut down within the first three hours of our arrival."

"That's a mighty steep order. One that I'm not too sure I can handle on my own," Rikes admitted and remarked, "This map is incomplete and still doesnt give me a good idea of what it is we are dealing with. I thought you said you people were prepared?"

"You're saying you need a team," the Captain muttered to which the hacker nodded and said, "I know a few people who owe me favors. And if the UNSC really wants this miracle to happen, I will probably need every one of them."

"The deal for immunity was only for you Rikes," Burris growled to which the criminal shrugged and said, "Do you want to get your hands on Monarch's trove or not?"

Shep bit his lip and then muttered, "There will be one condition that you will likely have to meet."

"You name it."

The naval officer smirked and explained, "When we make landfall, you will be party of the mission by my side."

"I'm not exactly equipped for combat," Rikes pointed out. The Captain chuckled and said, "You cant fool me you are just as eager to find out the secrets of these MUTOs as we are."

Closing off the map, Burris passed him some new civilian clothes and added, "I will see to it that the GDF gives you a week to gather your team. You better make the most of it."


	8. Two, Part Three: Beta-Centaur-Romulus

Classified documents pertaining to Team Beta-Centaur-Romulus under Captain Shepard Burris of the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan

File 1: Abram "Masa" Hersahn

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 232 lbs

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Ethnicity: South African

Current status: Wanted for white collar crimes in Eygpt and Ethiopia, last seen in 2011, during the March 26 protest against the Conservative-Liberal Democratic Party in London

Known alias: Frederick Pohl, Samar Rhasan, Richter Erstale, Dejan Naels

Known history: Former Lieutenant General in the Rwandan Defense Forces between 1990 and 1994, formally discharged after refusal to participate on atrocities related to the Free People of the Republic of the Congo, unknown whether Abram was a native to the nation affected by the slaughter as no known family has come forward to associate with him. Later became involved in unauthorized disclosure of files relating to Libya election of 2002.

File 2: Samantha Winters

Age: 33

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 135lbs

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green

Ethnicity: English

Current status: Serving 5 years for illegal usage of intellectual property at Drake's Hall in Staffordshire. Previously on probation from 2008 to 2013 for crimes against Her Majesty

[article redacted per MI6 request 17-34D]

Known alias: Renee Demas, Holly Thurston, Gena Rasaway

Known history: formerly a member of the Blacks Club (Google map location: 67 Dean St, London W1D 4QH, United Kingdom) lost membership in 2005 due to renouncement of invitation by Sir Walter Paltrey V, court article June 4 sites disorderly conduct and unauthorized alcohol being bootlegged within a summer internship program for [article redacted under authorized MI6 code 141)

File 3: Rufus McKinney

Age: 51

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 192lbs

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Ethnicity: Canadian

Current status: wanted for larceny, art forgery and phishing scam in British Columbia and Alaska, USA. Last seen at funeral of known accomplice Frank Ratheson on November 3, 2011, according to Private Investigation Team Richland of Prince Edward Island, Rufus made a deal with a private organization to work in tandem with them on a project in the United States, this deal included the negating of his prison time and the release of his son from Alabama Max Sec, a deal that was confirmed by the January 14, 2012 release of Mac McKinney and subsequent suicide in March of the same year. Since this time, Rufus has been under contract with Rygen Energy in Ottawa. It is believed that he has ceased criminal activity since this time.

File 4: Hiro Katanada

Age: 36

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 210 lbs

Hair color: Light brown

Eye color: brown

Ethnicity: Korean

Current status: wanted for fraud, tax evasion and grand theft auto in Seoul, South Korea. Faked his death on April 11, 2009 and fled North Korea as a refugee in 2010. Former student of MIT, discharged in 1999 for attempting to steal a superintendent's SUV. Charges were never filed. There is a debate as to whether or not he is connected to the hijacking of Hemus Aircraft Tu-154 on September 3, 1996 or he was merely a passerby. According to court documents he wad adopted by Americans and raised in New Jersey where he met and married a Marcia Uldross but fled the country after an open investigation by the CIA tied him to insider trading. Marcia Uldross is currently MIA presumed to have fled with Hiro and then possibly negotiating her own freedom in last known location of the Dominican Republic.


	9. Two, Part Four: Interview wDr Serizawa

October 19, 2014 7:32 P.M.,

As the camera focused in on the middle aged Japanese scientist, Ishiro smiled uncomfortably at the reporter from 60 minutes and waited for the interview to begin.

"Good evening, I'm Lara Logan and this is 'Of Monsters and Men', we have tonight a guest that has recently received insurmountable attention in the media, specifically for his roles in the attacks on Honolulu and San Francisco. Doctor Serizawa, how are you?" the chief correspondant of foreign affairs asked.

"Tired, but otherwise all right."

"Now, as I'm sure most of our viewing audience is aware, you are one of the chief scientists currently working with the Global Defense Force to further advance our preparing for any future attacks by these... well what would you call them?"

"Officially, each of them has a specified name and species but for the sake of the group classes we call them MUTOs," Serizawa said adjusting himself in the chair.

"Some in the media are saying that this type of free reign you had with the MUTOs is illegal, and downright qualifies the organization you worked for as being anti-humanitarian. A recent poll showed at least 77% of Americans and Europeans believe that these creatures should be exterminated. What would you say to hose people?"

"Mankind in general has every right to be fearful of these creatures considering the power they possess and it should be noted that both conventional and nuclear weapons were authorized during the incident in California. Right now the focus needs to be placed on studying these monsters and figuring out how their mutation has allowed them to survive this long."

"I understand you have been adamant that you did at one time believe the MUTOs were actually dormant and the work being done at Jinjara was purely scientific."

"That is correct. I'm sure by now most of the media has construed my intentions as some sort of terrorist, but I assure you I have always been interested in the way these monsters can benefit society as a whole. The untapped biology of Godzilla alone is enough to consider wanting to study him."

"According to our data we collected, your father is the one credited with first discovering him during 1956, is that right?"

Serizawa nodded again feeling his phone vibrate, he ignored it and muttered, "For the most part of twenty years. He was... affected by the creature in his youth."

"So why is it that no tissue samples have been taken of Godzilla by now?"

"It's not that we haven't tried," he laughed nervously and explained, "His skin is tougher than the strongest known man-made material. The closest we have come is to a skeleton in the Philippines of another similar dinosaur."

"That was in 1999 is that right?"

"Yes, conspirators will tell you it was a planned attack on the Japanese government but with the recent release of files to the UN, I'm sure all of us will agree that for the most part the intended result was to study seismic activity in the area," Ishiro answered knowing where this line of questioning was headed.

"I suppose that leads me to wonder then Doctor, why no formal report was given to Amy government considering that this research had gone on according to those released files for at least fifty years."

"It was a collective decision that was made before I was born. One similar to the very disaster which mutated Godzilla in 1954," Serizawa said evenly.

"So if the choice was made to eliminate the threat of these MUTOs would you be against it?"

"We as humans need to reevaluate our place on this planet, and the natural order of things. Each living organism has a right to exist, and serves a purpose even if we do not realize what that means. It may be to our detriment to even consider such an outcome."

"So then you believe another threat is on the horizon?" Miss Logan asked to which he was about to reply when his phone vibrated again and she signaled for the camera to stop.

He smiled in thanks and answered it, noting it was his chief researcher. "Vivienne, could this not wait?"

He listened as her voice frantically gave him the news and his eyes widened as he asked, "What? When?" She responded and he stated, "I will contact the Secretary-general immediately. Yes, go ahead and make way for Elias. I will meet you there."


	10. Three, Part One: Debriefing

"A soldier, a spy, a forger and a thief. Seems like you thought about this for awhile, Rikes," Captain Burris stated.

Less than three hours had passed since they had successfully caused disruption for Elias Island, but so far he had seen nothing to indicate those on the island were concerned about the sudden radio silence they were experiencing.

The older Naval captain led Rikes into the conference room on the upper deck of the battleship, his eyes staring out at the dark quiet waters of the Chinese Sea and he commented, "You dont even know what you are walking into."

Of the five wanted felons that were waiting for him there only one shared his nervousness, the older Canadian man who was cleaning his glasses and then Winters stepped forward and said, "We get paid, we go home and we never see you again. It seems to me that you are fretting over nothing."

"I trust that Rikes gave you all a file on the island?" Shepard asked. "There are a lot of gray areas not filled out on this map, too many uncertainties," McKinney observed to which the Captain countered, "Why do you think we hired you?"

"This is the drop point there is isn't much activity that we have seen on the south portion of the island near these cliffs," Burris stopped to mark it on the map and then remarked, "As you might have guessed, this operation is meant to be quick; get in and get out. If you do get caught you will be on your own."

"What sort of firepower are we allowed to play with?" Katanada asked as he approached the table. "I think considering all of your backgrounds that providing you with weapons would definitely be career suicide for me," Shepard responded.

"A guy can dream," the Japanese man said defensively to which Rikes explained, "The fact is we are going in there blind. The only reason this battleship is here is to take care of collateral damage." "Sounds like suicide," Abram muttered.

"We are the best and Darrel knows it. So shut your trap and suit up, it's time to get," Sam muttered grabbing her pack.

Ten minutes later the group of conmen and felons met on the upper deck of the USS Ronald Reagan where Rikes was busy hoisting gear onto the plane which would get them close enough for a jump and he glanced at McKinney before stating, "You seem to be the only one here who doesn't have an opinion. Something on your mind?"

"I made peace with my sins a long time ago Rikes, you know the only reason I'm here is to honor Ratheson. For some reason the old man seemed to like you," the Canadian answered.

"I saved your life, you owe me."

"Look, I'm here what more do you want? To be excited that we are now hunting monsters?"

As McKinney stormed off, Rikes shook his head and looked at Abram who remarked, "He is simply afraid, as we all should be."

"This isn't Godzilla, we are just going up against some giant egg," their leader reminded him. "Its what is on the inside that concerns me, Rikes," the African remarked entering the plane. He felt a stiff breeze roll over the early morning air as the jet started up and he sighed knowing that in the end it would all be worth it.


	11. Three, Part Two: Monarch Research 0038

Monarch Research 0038

The following log has been collected surrounding the legend of the creature that once resided on Elias Island known as Mosura. Findings were conducted by Doctor Ishiro Serizawa and Chief Analyst Vivienne Graham.

January 4, 1994

Today we have made contact with survivors that have moved to nearby Tahiti and some who have relatives in Beijing. We arrived at their modest island dwelling at approx 3 in the afternoon, we had mafe it clear we were researching their family history, but still these reclusive people did not seem to be too thrilled to tell us anything. Sakura, the family head, explained that he had managed to keep most of the records from the island even the handwritten journals and said that our attempts at deciphering the text would be easier if we had them. However when Vivienne inquired about his granddaughters, who were curiously silent throughout the interview he chose not to give them.

January 5

I later realized the reason for her inquiry was because of the similarities between his granddaughters and the Shibijin of the legend, who were sacrificed to this insect idol. I have decided to try and interview them separately, to see if perhaps there is some historical connection to the myth of the island.

January 6

When we returned no trace of them could be found, as though they had never been there at all. Sakura even denied having other family and somehow had managed to hide the text he first wanted to share with us. Now I sense that he is driven by fear of the discovery we have made.

January 9

After a few other unsuccessful attempts to make contact with other members of the family it would seem it is time we moved on and tried to connect the texts to other motifs that were found in the Bonin Isles, perhaps to at least get a partial idea of the legend. Vivienne however has insisted we leave a message for the girls should they change their mind and come forward.

February 10

Karina, the younger of the twins met with me today near Tokyo, while I was vacation to see my ill grandmother. Curiously I was reviewing notes surrounding the ruins and she recognized them, recalling my visit. She apologized for her grandpa but explained that the family still felt that Mosura, or as she called it in English, Mothra would rise again. I implored her to tell me the legend and have done my best to recount it from her:

Mothra, Guardian of the Sky, Goddess of the Cosmos and Protector of the Elias, is one of many Guardians that once protected our world from the evil that tried to cover it. Once long ago, the Guardians fought a great darkness that tried to cover the land but only the Elias working In connection to the Guardian could halt it's wicked spread. A great war ensued and all but a few survived. Mothra was greatly wounded in the battle. But swore that if Earth ever needed her again, she would rise from the ashes and save the people who saved her.

She also explained that the ritual was one of divine reverence for the egg which they believed to house the next Mothra. Before the twins were sacrificed, a sacred melody would be passed one that had been passed down for generations to pray to the monster that it would be resurrected one day. I asked her to give me an idea of what this song might be and surprisingly she sang it for me.

The Prayer of Resurrection

Mosura ya Mosura

Dongan kasakuyan indo muu

Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan

Tounjukanraa

Kasaku yaanmu

Mosura ya Mosura

Dongan kasakuyan indo muu

Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan

Tounjukanraa

Kasaku yaanmu

Mosura ya Mosura

Tasukete yo te yobeba

Toki o koete, umi o koete, nami no yo ni

Yate kuru

Mamorigami

Mosura ya Mosura

Yasasishasae wasure

Arehateta hito no kokoro inorinagara utaitai

Ai no uta

Mosura ya Mosura

Dongan kasakuyan indo muu

Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan

Tounjukanraa

Kasaku yaanmu

I can only but wonder what sort of affect they presumed this message would do to the dormant beast.

March 11

Delia, the older twin, has died. It is unclear at this point whether it was suicide or not but Sakura insisted that it was of natural causes. I could not find her sister to determine the truth, bit it seems curious considering my recent invitation to them both to journey to Elias Island.

March 12

The autopsy of Delia has not been attempted due to the fact that the Elias believe it would be disrespectful to the body. My only hope is to speak with her sister at the funeral.

March 15

Karina did not wish to talk at the wake but I saw a distant look in her eyes as though she knew something had happened. I asked Vivienne to try and speak with her since the two of them had never met. And thankfully she did glean one small kernel of information. Her sister had been engaged, no reason at all for her to take her life.

March 17

At last we have gotten a letter from Karina, something that changed the way I consider this investigation entirely.

To the office of Dr Serizawa,

It may seem strange to you that I am writing to you now, but I merely ask that you respect me and my family and pursue this questioning no further. You seem to be a great man who also understands that tradition and belief are a part of every culture, including those who came from that remote speck of land. We will always honor our ancestors the ones who kept Mosura asleep and also prayed for her return, but at times we must disregard the old ways for fear of consequences. This is surely what went thru Delia's mind when she chose to end her life, to avoid the prophecy we have heard since birth. I do not fault her but I also believe that fate and destiny do not simply stand aside because of simple humans. What you have found on that island is a power that will change mankind forever, and you must be prepared for that responsibility once she does awaken. I for one will be taking my leave of the whole affair. I trust this letter will find you in good spirits and provide you some answers to the mysteries you likely should have never dug up.

A prophecy, a death. A sign of return. Could it be that no matter what we as men wanted to do, this Guardian would decide when and where it would grace us with its presence? I thought of the legends of the evil, of the truths we had found so far and wondered if anything could protect us from that sort of darkness.


	12. Three, Part Three: Congressional hearing

Partial transcript of Congressional hearing on 12-2 concerning the Incident in Miami

Rivers: So whenever you arrived how much did you know about the Island?

Captain Burris: Only the information provided to me by Secretary-General Dursel himself, nothing more, we had no idea what we were heading into.

Rathcliff: And at what time was this?

Burris: You'll find the black box of the USS Ronald Reagan will provide you with the hour of 3am on the evening of October 22 sir.

Danohew: Now I am understanding that this teams main objective was to gather evidence against Monarch, is that correct?

Burris: Yes, the Global Defense Force felt that after the events of San Francisco a certain amount of distrust was almost necessary considering how much they had hidden from us in the past.

Rivers: One would argue your team committed similar misconduct by even considering this plan.

Burris: I'm sure all of you know that our orders went thru the usual chain of command.

Hedge: Moving back to the event in question, when did the incident occur?

Burris: I don't have the exact time your honor, but I would wager it was a few hours later.

Rivers: the Tahitian Early Warning System went off around 5am.

Burris: there is your answer then.

Hedge: Captain I should likely remind you that you only need to answer the questions directed at you, there is no need for commentary.

Burris: My apologies ma'am, just wondering whether or not Secretary-general Dursel is being asked these same questions, seeing as he authorized the use of force in the operation.

McHughes: Stay on point, at what time were you made aware of the arrival of Doctor Serizawa.

Burris: I would say it was about 4am

Hedge: And he requested to speak with you directly before landing on the island?

Burris: I think you will find that the doctor never actually went to the island. Apparently he knew we were there for awhile.

Rivers: I think that is speculation on your part Captain.

Hedge: So, you were fully aware of a possible threat to your team a full hour prior to the incident.

Burris: The warnings I were given were vague, made by a man I had been told not to trust. And we were under strict orders not to communicate with anyone on the island, my team knew that.

Rivers: Surely you agree the short of threat that Serizawa warned you about was reason to break with this protocol?

Burris: When he arrived he warned me that there were secrets that Elias Island was holding, something far worse than the egg we were familiar with. But he would not go into detail without my full cooperation. I had to make a judgement call and my gut told me not to trust him.

McHughes: I would wager all of your team would still be alive had you done so.

Burris: So are you saying this committee is holding me accountable for this?

Hedge: we are simply trying to determine the root cause of what led to the death of thousands, Captain.

Burris: I'll tell you what the (omitted from record) problem is! Monarch lied to us! Serizawa lied to us! And he is the one who needs to be hung like a criminal. He said something greater than Godzilla was about to awaken. Now tell me, if you were in my position what call would you have made?

End of transcript, per instructions from GDF please file report in Security Clearance Omega


	13. Three, Part Four: Sector Zero

Water hit the back of his neck as he stood near the sloping entrance, watching as Sam guided the others to a safe place. They had successfully made it to the southern cliffs of the island, with only the sound of the wind rustling thru the jungle he felt secure in that their approach had not been spotted by anyone. Maybe the worst is over, Rikes thought as he prepared the explosive which would open the hatch into the secret portion of the base.

Rushing back to the lower portion of the hill he waited until the blast went off and then everyone moved at once. A few stray alarms went off as the group of bounty hunters entered the room and Abram quickly rushed to the computer to turn them off as Hiro commented, "What is it with you Americans and using explosives anyway?"

"That is going to be prove to be a distraction for the security, we will need to split up from here," Rikes said checking his watch and remarking, "Did Burris give y'all a way to synchronize your time?"

"You mean you want us back here at like what? 0500 hours?" McKinney said dryly as he leaned against the wall and looked about the decaying room remarking, "I honestly don't think there is a need to rush. Whatever Monarch has holed up here, they haven't used in awhile."

The alarms finally stopped and the African man stated, "That should give us fifteen minutes or so."

"All right, you and Hiro head toward the main communication chamber, right now Burris and his team are doing a good job blocking their radio transmitter and I want it to stay that way. McKinney, you and I are heading deeper into the facility to get a clear idea of what we are up against," Rikes said ignoring the Canadian's concerns.

"What about me?" Winters asked as she undid her long blonde hair from her ponytail. "See what you can access from here as far as files goes and keep a watch on the horizon. If things look like they are going south, turn that alarm back on and we can all come running," he said.

Nobody questioned their orders and he knew there was good reason not to, the hour was late and their time was limited. Any chance of offering second opinions was out the window. Silently McKinney followed him down the corridor into the exterior of the island and took out his shotgun muttering, "It's almost too quiet down here."

Rikes paused as they approached another security checkpoint and said, "Maybe this is why." On the door in multiple languages it had a warning of extreme radiation beyond the room they were in and the older man frowned saying, "We didn't come prepared for that."

"Exposure takes a lot of time, we won't be here long enough for that. Can you get past the security clearance?" Darrel asked as his comrade examined the device on the side panel.

"It requires a scan of the coronas, I doubt we can fake that," he answered.

Rikes looked about and the two of them examined the rest if the terminals as he considered their options. Just then down the corridor they heard gunfire and their attention demanded they return to see what the issue was.

Once back at the room where Winters was waiting, they saw several guards approaching wearing biohazard suits and Rikes muttered, "You were supposed to give us a heads up."

As the guards drew closer the blonde took out a long baton from off of her belt and McKinney looked at it scornfully but that was the last time he did so. Before their eyes the two men watched as Winters effortlessly took down the guards, leaping and using techniques she had clearly been taught from early on. The baton served a dual purpose, both to distract the men as she continued to knock them out and also as a way to attack.

In less than a few minutes she had managed to disarm the five men and left one still conscious holding a trigger at his head and saying, "I figured it might be easier if we simply asked for a tour."

"That was.." Rikes began as she led the guard toward the computer and she interrupted saying, "Lucky. There are probably more on the way so you better get out of here."

He nodded recalling the private sector they couldn't enter and pulled the reluctant guard toward it saying, "Disarm this system." With a few keystrokes he had done so and Rikes and McKinney entered the next room, which seemed to be running on low power. "you are making a horrible mistake," the guard tried to tell them.

"Look, just stand over there. Don't try anything you will regret," Darrel said as he looked about the large room and noted there were several ladders leading to a deeper location. "it looks like they buried something," he said. "I can watch him," McKinney offered. "okay," he said with a nod as he activated his flashlight and started climbing down.

Darkness quickly engulfed his body as he went into the massive construct below, another warning that he couldn't read was labeled on this structure and from this vantage point Rikes determined that it was some sort of environmental chamber. Opening it he slid down and looked about trying to get a grasp on what was around him. The soft, continued sound of something like thunder rumbled softly throughout the room and he approached the computers noting that not one of them was active.

Sitting down at the console he tried to peer past the dense glass into the next room, but there was no light that could be seen. One of these controls must work this he reasoned as he flipped a few different switches on.

Different consoles came to life and he read some of the reports, trying to make sense of them. Scans, radio waves, radiation levels, blood pressure, heart ratio, it was clear that all of it was related to something living.

But the chemistry, it didn't sound familiar at all. A warning popped up on screen, stating that the facility he was in was not meant to be run on full power and Rikes realized this had to be what Monarch was hiding.

Ignoring that final warning he hacked into the system and waited for all of the computers to reboot, soft flowing lights came on in the room beyond the glass and he found himself fumbling over the chair in surprise as he saw what was there hiding in the shadows.

At first, he wasn't sure what to describe it as, because it defied human experience, but he could tell it was massive, an organism that seemed to span from one side of the room to the other. As he recovered from his surprise he realized that the glowing central spheres were eyes, staring blankly back at him and above the head were two long jagged horns in either direction. It had the mouth of a serpent, but the face of a demon like something that was meant to devour you whole. Its gold skin seemed to glitter in the shadows as the systems activated and he stared at the rest of its body, or what was there. The head connected to a short span of skin, as though suspended by something above, and long tubes, wires and electrical lines seemed to flow to the creature on all sides. It was not compete though, as though it were slumbering and maturing, evolving. But one thing was immediately clear to him even as the computers seemed to chirp with activity. It was still alive, and the nightmare sensed his presence.


	14. Four, Part One: Operation Kaiser Log I

_Operation Kaiser Log I_

 _I have seen things that no man ought to see. Dreamed of realities that only exist in some far off fantasy, and yet, now I feel small in a universe that man is unprepared to face._

 _That's what I want to put into my official report, that's the truth that I want everyone back home to hear but it won't be the one they receive. Just got a transmission from MC about the new orders, apparently this isn't a simple excursion like we were told. There is something we were meant to find, out here in the lone silence of space._

 _According to the dispatch we obtained, Classifed Level Alpha by Eagle One, a Joint Coalition has requested further analysis be conducted at the Site that was uncovered during the January 71 mission. The documents pertaining to this message were not authorized to be seen by any personal outside of direct staff._

 _I'm not sure what we are walking into out here, but it scares me. The whole crew feels it. Out here in the still dark, we seem to regard Earth with a distant memory. As though time has no meaning. On the dark side of the moon this was even more true, with only the LVR to guide us it seemed we were stumbling around searching for myths._

 _But I knew what I saw amid the shadows wasn't a work of imagination but a grim reality._

 _Early estimate is the starship crashed on our satellite sometime between 2 to 14 C.E., judging from the way the Lunar dust has slowly caked over its lustrous hull._

 _It's difficult to decide which task comes first for s discovery of this magnitude. The material and design of the ship itself could take decades to study._

 _To think though this massive ship had been decaying and buried in our moon for so long, the idea is mind boggling._

 _Around 1500 hours a decision is made that we will evaluate the entire structure and emphasis will be placed on any signs of life. If we can just get a glimpse of what species manufactured this vessel it will potentially unlock secrets of the universe._

 _Within the confines of that alien ship, we used what limited time we could to take pictures of everything. Documentation, if nothing else was key. Again we were reminded of the strangeness to this entire matter, our time being limited as each of us used the rudimentary equipment we had been given. Most of the photographs were grainy. Others barely showed the true scope of the interior. It seemed clear that whatever sort of creature had been using this starship had similar biological structure to us as humans with doors, typical computers and architecture that reminded me of something straight from a corner store tabloid._

 _But the material was some sort of metal that I could hardly comprehend and I knew the rest of us felt the same. Some of it appeared solid whereas the rest seemed to almost be made of living tissue. Lights came on as we entered a larger chamber and we stopped to preview the astonishing find._

 _Immediately we realized that the power source was artificial but there were some latent traces of tissue from whenever these aliens died scattered about the room. It seemed clearer to me that they had died upon impact of the crash, and all of this was remnants of a civilization we will likely never fully come to know._

 _Soon though we did learn something was blocking transmission back to our orbital, so for today our search would be done. Perhaps tomorrow we can learn more about this ancient alien device and what secrets it holds._

 _0300 hours and we have returned with the best equipment possible that we bought from Earth. Originally intended to procure samples from the Lunar craters, now we will do our best to gather alien tissue. Worden has discerned that the chamber we were in yesterday was some sort of astronomical chart. Today he is going to try and activate it._

 _The tissue of this species is not like anything we can relate to, except perhaps to the most advanced of primates. I am not too familiar with biology or chemistry but it would definitely seem that they have a certain ability to adapt to a variety of climates. Further testing will likely prove this theory once we return home._

 _0600 hours_

 _Worden has managed to figure out the basics of their computer schematics. Enough where we can activate and diagram the chart which details their course to our planet._

 _From the limited time we spent examining and documenting the chart it would seem it would take about 1,000 hours for their vessel to travel between their own world and ours using advanced faster than light technology. But seeing as the only thing we can truly guess is that they must have abandoned their world some time ago, it could decades before we understand just why they came to this world._

 _We have found something else deeper in the ship. The Life Vitality Recorder has picked up signs of something still living deeper in the crash site, we need to see what it is before our fuel reserve is ran out._

 _01300_

 _We will be returning to Earth tomorrow and presenting our findings to this private coalition, but I'm not are they want to know what we have found. A monster._

 _Or at least what was left of one. There deep in the core of the ship. Protected by some sort of forcefield, we discovered that they had been catering to a beast which seemed to have been the death of them. The computers showed it still had some sort of life to it. But with our limited resources and time being of the essence, we can't confirm anything right now. It had the face of a serpent with cold heartless eyes filled with death. I can only but wonder what it was before these aliens dissected it. It would seem though that the same structure of chemical engineering which ran thru their tissue also existed in it._

 _Most likely an infection of some sort, Worden said, is the reason that they died when they discovered this monster and tried to cultivate it into their own culture as a servant._


	15. Four, Part Two: Operation Kaiser Log II

_Operation Kaiser Log II_

 _The following documents were recovered from the private files of Division B Medical Officer of the USS Ticonderoga upon recovery of officers from J Mission, Doctor Sebastian Clark presiding_

 _The creature has changed these men in ways I can't explain in simple words. When you find out that you are not alone in this universe all the special and unique memories associated with this life seem to fade away._

 _The first one I spoke to after their return was the Captain. He seemed shaken by the sounds they had heard deep within the Vessel (Now known as the Controller) He didn't agree with the decision made that an attempt will be made next year to recover the entirety of Monster Zero and bring him to earth._

 _I can understand his sentiments giving what research had told us so far about this creature. It's biological structure is constantly changing as though it studies an environment and then adapts to it. Another of the crew commented that it was theorized that the aliens who first encountered it tried to blend this technology into their own makeup. With dire results._

 _Some above me believe that such an attempt might be because the creature is more similar in structure to human chemistry. With our ability to heal and restore our bodies at an early age, this sort of fluctuating biological tool could easily cure common diseases. But the first and most important component will be to get the severed head here to Earth._

 _I have spoken to Serizawa about the possibility of using another private company to do the work for us, the way we hired Gordon to investigate Nepal. But he seems against it. Oddly he shares the sentiment of the Captain believing Monster Zero to be a threat._

 _Interview with Private Captain Harvey Norman, 01100 hours_

 _Norman: what you are doing is not only a mistake but also an enormous expense._

 _Clark: Captain. I know you were friends with Captain Young when he went up there and originally you wanted to be a part of the crew. This is your chance to be a real part of history!_

 _Norman: John told me what they found. You do realize that thing could kill all life on Earth as we know it?_

 _Clark: Your orders are to simply transport it to Elias Island. You don't bear responsibility for anything. But I must say. You seem to be acting childish, it's simply a severed head._

 _Norman: Worden, he told me what happened to the Xiliens. They were studying it too. Lot of good it did them._

 _Clark: Xiliens? Did you coin that term?_

 _Norman: Its sort of the slang we came up with they are a mystery so I figured why not call them something equally odd? It kind of stuck._

 _Clark: You do realize the findings the crew made were beyond the scale of anything remotely possible for our technology in the past fifty years._

 _Norman: But there must be a reason why they crashed._

 _Clark: These orders aren't coming just from me. Eagle One has given the go ahead. Operation Kaiser needs to be finished._

 _Norman: sorry if you want to bring that mutant here I'm out._

 _End of interview_

 _June 11- we have received word from Doctor Clark that Captain Norman is unfit for duty. And it is advisable we continue with our previous decision to contract the mission to our friends within the Bear._

 _Private communication between Monarch and Russian Scientific Division_

 _Per your instructions the team of control operatives for Kaiser will be ready by September. We look forward to this exercise of mutual cooperation in our States and hope that this shows a gesture of good will toward future endeavors._

 _Declassified documents pertaining to original discovery of Controller by Soyuz 11_

 _0200-crew arrives at orbital station to begin study of changes to Lunar surface per protocol 17-A_

 _Crew remained on Salyut for 22 days, documentation included routine surveys of the Descartes Formation and volcanic activity as theorized by earlier American astronauts_

 _Day 6- discovery of unknown radio signature is made at coordinates Z-129 X-45 Y-83 of Lunar surface. Placing triangulation of signal close to Ocean of Storms and undocumented territory._

 _Day 7- initial attempt to communicate is lost, but something does send back another signal leading to discovery of unidentified vessel_

 _Day 10- using advanced satellite imagery Cosmonauts are able to create a 3-D model of the ship_

 _Day 14- Crew had cut off all communications with Earth. Uncertain what mission protocol was during this time. Official record states further tests of space station and opening transmissions to MC. Unclear why communication stopped at this point_

 _June 30 1971, crew of Soyuz 11 was discovered to be dead upon attempted re-entry to Earth. Official documents state_

 _the fault was traced to a breathing ventilation valve located between the orbital module and the descent module, that had been jolted open as the descent module separated from the service module, 12m 3s after retrofire._

 _The two were held together by explosive bolts designed to fire sequentially; in fact, they had fired simultaneously. The explosive force of the simultaneous bolt firing caused the internal mechanism of the pressure equalization valve to loosen a seal that was usually discarded later and which normally allowed for automatic adjustment of the cabin pressure._

 _The valve opened at an altitude of 168 kilometres (104 mi), and the resultant loss of pressure was fatal within seconds. The valve was located beneath the seats and was impossible to find and block before the air was lost._

 _Flight recorder data from the single cosmonaut outfitted with biomedical sensors showed cardiac arrest occurred within 40 seconds of pressure loss. By 15m 35s after the retrofire, the cabin pressure was zero, and remained there until the capsule entered the Earth's atmosphere._

 _Patsayev's body was found positioned near the valve, and he may have been attempting to close or block the valve at the time he lost consciousness._

 _Records classifed at the Burdenko Military Hospital show that the Cosmonauts may have suffered from another form of disease unidentified as of current. -record made sealed by Operation Kaiser as of September 73._


	16. Four, Part Three: OperationKaiser LogIII

_Operation Kaiser Log III_

 _From the private diary of Viktor Domanchov_

 _(Translation from the original Russian by Chief Analyst Vivienne Graham)_

 _We should not have brought it back with us. America has insisted that this subject is dormant, but I am not so sure. Extracting Monster Zero from the tank where it slept was the easy part._

 _Most of the equipment on our Rover got the job done, along with the Gotengo. I have never seen so many resources wasted for the benefit of a single specimen. Typical Western thinking._

 _Some back at MC denied that the device was made for the extraction of Monster Zero, but with its advanced electrical paneling and Maser Cannons it is clear enough for an engineer such as myself to know that this was the full intent of our mission._

 _Re-entry to Earth was made to look like an accident. Another red flag that this operation is suspicious, but I know better than to question orders. I remember what happened back a few years ago. Asphyxiation was a lie. Those people were killed purposefully qnd used as human experiments._

 _I pray that I am wrong. Maybe the reasons for this careful use of funds across the world might be for a grander purpose. But in case I am wrong, I have written my concerns down on paper. So that in case something happens, at least someone will have warned the world._

 _Transcript of recording from Test 01 of Subject Zero on 01-2-74_

 _Testing. Testing, one two. This is Professor Ishiro Serizawa, the time is 1300 hours. We have successfully managed to bring the Atragon into the subterranean bay of Elias Island. The following documentation of the unit dissection is being conducted as a request by Monarch HQ to determine immediately whether or not this subject is alive. The ship will be salvaged and placed in storage, most likely somewhere near Okinawa. Doctor Graham is now interviewing the crew to determine what else can be determined from the aliens._

 _Insertion of dye has begun, I have observed that the blood of this creature is green which is similar to the structure of the Controllers. The question immediately becomes as to whether or not they discovered this species or rather did they create it. All of their respective documents that we managed to extract have been sent to Cape Canaveral for translation. I estimate that by the end of this year we may be able to break the language barrier._

 _Less than fifteen minutes into the experiment and I have already observed one of the outcomes we theorized. It would seem that this creature has an inate ability to adapt itself to any threat whether external or not. As soon as the dye entered it's arteries the system seemed to be able to change its properties so that no foul would come to the body itself. Considering how the Xiliens have also been able to produce this sort of result it is now my theory that they produced this creature as a sort of slave labor. And that the Controller was used as a means of keeping it from overpowering the restraints. This seemed to remind me of humans attempts onto what some might seem as pseudoscience as a way of trying to figure out nature and overcome it. The sort of folly which led to Godzilla being what he is today._

 _Likely the creature found a way to overcome this problem and attacked it's masters, resulting in their untimely demise. Yet now we as caretakers seem to be supplying it with a new power source and survival instinct. The more we test it the more I suspect this dragon is calculating it's resurrection. Considering all that we have found out regarding the way the disease spread across the crew of Russian astronauts its likely that some sort of invisible force is emitting from the creature to try and control us as well. I fear that our service in the quest for knowledge is only supplying a future release of this captive animal._

 _End of transcript_

 _Following 12 days of testing a decision has been made by Monarch HQ that the creature known as the Dorah shall be quarantined on Elias Island until further information is presented to the council to determine if it is a viable threat to life on Earth. No unauthorized persons are to make any attempts to further test the subject in the restricted Sector Zero._


	17. Four, Part Four: Operation Kaiser Log IV

_Operation Kaiser Log IV_

 _Security threat level alpha made July 13 1993, researchers attempting to reconnect receivers to Monster Zero were shocked with over 4000 watts of electrical power respectively. None survived. It is now determined that Sector Zero will be sealed off by top personnel until we can better determine what caused the incident._

 _Cape Canaveral has finally managed to break thru the most important barrier of them all, the translation of the scripts from the Controller. Now at last we can understand what caused their fateful journey to Earth. It would seem the final mission to the moon allowed them to obtain the primary source of power for the vessel and now we can truly unravel everything surrounding this creature._

 _Partial translation of Controller logs as made declassified by Professor Ishiro Serizawa on 12-3-2014 due to Incident in Miami_

 _The last vestiges of our home are coming to an end. We have arrived near the ancestral beacon beyond this third planet. But we cannot survive the trip. The Flesh is weak. The Dorah has overhwlemed us and sent it's energy thru our bodies. We must attempt one final message. If nothing can be attained, we pray for our families._

 _Monarch File 0000_

 _Monster Zero_

 _The Dorah as it was called by the Xiliens is by far the most progressive and transformative monster we have ever seen in our lifetime. It can mutate, evolve and grow at an alarming rate even at the cellular level. Since it's arrival to earth it has been observed to have some form of telekinesis attempting to send signals to nearby lifeforms, but sadly this had resulted in the untimely deaths of many of those on Elias Island. It is possible that the dormant dragon has mistaken us humans as its new controller and is attempting to eradicate us in the way it did the Xiliens._

 _We now know that the aliens come frim the third planet of a dying M-Class galaxy which was subverted into a black hole category 4 likely sometime in the 1st century C.E. the charts and logs of their travel to Earth detail the research they did in order to make their genetic material more powerful, including the development of the creature which came to be the Dorah._

 _Likely this monster at one point served them as a useful tool and intelligence to keep the ship itself alive. But shortly before their arrival at Earth something must have gone wrong, we may never know for sure what. But one thing is clear. The Dorah is a severe threat to all life with its purpose seeming to be the assimilation of other lifeforms and therefore Monarch will not be conducting any further studies of it._

 _From the files of Ishiro Serizawa- a final analysis of tissue from the Xiliens may prove key in our understanding of the Dorah. And perhaps of ourselves. That odd ringing which was reported by the crew when they did research in 72 seems to be a type of frequency that is above standard human hearing yet resonates completely with their biological markers. Similar markers have been found in both the Nepal subject and Subject Alpha. Could it be that these Xiliens came to Earth ages ago and studied these monsters? Sometimes it is sad to consider they all died on the moon for so many questions cannot be answered now. Despite requests to begin extermination of Monster Zero it is my duty to finish the research we have done for the past thirty years. Only then can our species likely survive in the future._

 _These records were sealed until request of Eagle One in 2014_

 _Operation Kaiser was classified as a Lunar expedition to sample moon rocks between Apollo 15 to the final mission in 1972. It is unclear what other information was retrieved if any from the Controller. Atragon/Gotengo was disbanded in 1979 and used for complex missions in underwater mining. For further details regarding crew of missions and mission logs, contact Monarch HQ._


	18. Five, Part One: Awakened

All of them stared up at the empty eyes of the severed head, each thinking how horrific it appeared as Rikes crossed his arms and muttered, "We have to blow this place."

The others in the small group of mercenaries didn't really make any comments about the strange situation they found themselves in. Only an hour had passed since they had successfully breached security at Sector Zero. And now they were standing in front of the first known extraterrestrial lifeform.

Abram pointed toward the tank which held the creature and said, "Before we do anything we must contact Burris. He needs to know what has been happening here."

"We don't have the time or resources to be able to," Rikes reasoned to which Hiro added, "Why do you think he gave us so much C4? This will definitely sink the whole island."

Abram stepped forward and crossed his arms muttering, "Then this decision will rest in our hands. We should make it fast and leave this place."

"I agree with that," Winters remarked as Hiro took out the explosives and began to set them up. Carefully he and Rikes did so around the tank and the others watched for any intruders as McKinney nervously paced the room.

"Let's move," Darrel ordered. Together the group of mercenaries made their way back out of the isolated sector, none saying a word about their discovery as they did so and then just outside when they had hoped to be off without a problem another group of guards was waiting.

"Who are you? This is a restricted area," one of them stated. "It's not going to be much of anything in a few minutes," Samantha muttered. "You're all under arrest for trespassing!" The guard stated raising his weapon. "Look," Darrel said approaching the soldier casually as he gestured toward the cavern, "We would really love to stay and chat but we just set up this whole area to explode. So we are going to have to make this quick all right?"

Before the assailants got a chance to react he had moved slightly out of the way giving McKinney a clear shot. Abram leapt over toward the men and a quick struggle ensued, even as the ground beneath them began to rumble. "Time to go," Hiro shouted as another large explosion was set off.

The small group pushed past the confused guards and headed toward the shore as the island shook and the ground split. Sam cried out in surprise as she nearly fell in a gap and the Japanese man grabbed at her arm swinging her across. Both of them caught their breath but it was a moment too late as this time Hiro was the one caught in the rumbling ground. Darrel reached for Winters and together the two slid down an embankment as Hiro disappeared from sight. Having finally reached the shore, the mercenaries stared toward the open water where the naval ship waited and Rikes muttered, "Let's get out of here before something else goes wrong."

Though they had no way of knowing it, Hiro had survived, falling into a deeper crevice of the island. His leg was badly broken, and he knew he wouldn't have long. But even though he had prepared himself for death, nothing could have made him ready for what he saw moving thru the murky water toward him. Shattered glass and stains of golden blood streaked the open tunnel that had made itself passage to the ocean beyond and his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the severed head of the monster move and then begin to interact with its surroundings.

Like a lixard that had lost an appendage, the head slowly started to grow out a long body. Scales and hard skin pushed it's way further out and the Japanese man now could clearly make out the form of a serpent moving toward him. It's eyes glowed a deeper yellow and then he screamed as he realized that despite their best efforts, they had awakened the beast.


	19. Five, Part Two: Evacuation

Transcript from Congressional hearing on December 3 concerning the Incident in Miami

Interview with Captain Shepard Burris continued

9:32 A.M., Judge Ratheson requests to speak with the Naval Captain privately in his quarters

Ratheson: Shep. Why are you not telling us the whole story? Don't just simply answer the questions. Defend yourself.

Burris: I'm just as guilty for not realizing the dangers we were getting into. The loss of life, and now the resulting panic. I'm to blame.

Ratheson: You told me yourself that Serizawa deliberately chose to not inform the GDF of this... Monster Zero. I would say that makes him much more at fault then you.

Burris: Rikes and his team came back on the Ronald Reagan with plenty of time. We could have acted. We should have contacted NATO or someone!

Ratheson: There's something else. Something you are holding back.

Burris: What does it matter! Im clearly not going to see the light of day either way.

Ratheson: I'm giving you a chance to fully redeem yourself. That is what you wanted isn't it? So if you really have reason to hang this on you, then spell it out.

Burris: Serizawa insisted we try to evacuate the island after the explosives went off. The mercenaries had already told me what they found and I didn't want to, but we did because there were innocent men and women on that island.

Ratheson: and...?

Burris: We got them out if each segment starting with close to the epicenter. Serizawa was just trying to confirm another theory though. Just using us.

Ratheson: spell it out Shep what was happening.

Burris: We made it to the inner sanctum, sorry, the designated environmental sector; we found the remains of the massive egg that had been cataloged in Monarch File 0037. But whatever was inside of it, long gone.

Ratheson: You're saying you knew that and yet you didn't contact the President?.

Burris: I was scared. I was the one panicking. I didn't know what to think. Those explosions had caused these monsters to escape and there was nothing we could do at the time to figure out where they were.

Ratheson: I see.

Burris: Now maybe you understand why I haven't been forthcoming with the report.

Ratheson: You can't omit what happened, Captain. If you were aware of a threat to global security then I suppose you were somewhat at fault.

Burris: So what happens now?

Ratheson: We need to finish this hearing. The GDF makes the decision about that. Everything that's happened, it's changed the world. So who knows? Maybe you and your team will still be valuable after all.

Burris: What about Serizawa.

Ratheson: not our call.

Burris: Is he getting out if this because of the Intel he provided?

Ratheson: We should get back.

Transcript ends at this point Captain Burris refused to speak with the Congressional hearing. Pending further interviews he has been suspended of all activity within the US Navy


	20. Five, Part Three: USSR Romanov

The following logs were recovered from the USSR Romanov during a routine scan of the area near Pacific Ring on January 2015. Date of last transmission was recorded on Oct 25 2014, 6:30 A.M. all logs have been translated into English by Chief Analyst Vivienne Graham

First Officer Kristoff Oleg: Captain. We are detecting a unidentified vessel moving toward us from the southwest at approximately 55 knots.

Captain Dimitri Dorchav: Are there any known reports of other tests being conducted in this area?

Chief Petty officer Stefan Ravonoff: No sir, we are attempting to scan it now but the speed makes it difficult.

Captain: Make a turn toward vector 7 on my mark it may just be some new drone they are testing.

First Officer: Sir, our scans indicate the vessel is about 120 meters in length.

Captain: I don't know of any ship that size..

Chief Petty Officer: Captain. It seems to have noticed our turn and is moving to intercept.

Captain: Open all channels.

Captain: This is Captain Dimitri Dorchav of the Russian Federation submarine K-517, designation Romanov. Unidentified sub decrease your speed or we will be forced to fire on you.

Chief Petty Officer: nothing.. I'm trying to get a visual.

First Officer: There is no way it could move like that...

Captain: I need a report what is happening?

Chief Weapons Officer Olaf Bornachov: Sir we have missiles locked on, we aren't getting a response.

Captain: can we outmaneuver it.

Chief Petty Officer: Not at those speeds.

Captain: Unidentified vessel this is your final chance stand down or we will use force.

First Officer: It appears to be increasing in speed. Impact in approximately two minutes.

Chief Petty Officer: It can't be.

Captain: Open fire.

Chief Weapons Officer: launching missiles A-17 and T-39 proceeding to dive to maximum depth sir.

Chief Petty Officer: sir, I think I'm getting a visual. But this can't be right.

Captain: spit it out.

Chief Petty Officer: Sir if I'm not mistaken this target is a biological one.

First Officer: A whale?

Chief Petty Officer: No sir, here look at this radar screen.

Chief Weapons Officer: impact in approximately 90 seconds

Captain: what is that?

First Officer: Some kind of... creature?

Captain: Evasive maneuvers.

Chief Weapons Officer: Missiles have hit their mark, I can't tell if there is any damage or not yet

Chief Petty Officer: the unidentified creature is increasing its speed sir! 62 knots.

Captain: Fire again.

Chief Weapons Officer: impact reduced to 45 seconds.

First Officer: It's... a Zilant.

Captain: Where are we on preparing Counterattack's?

Chief Weapons Officer: sir nothing we have done had made an impact yet. I think it's about to strike us.

First Officer: Sir I suggest that we attempt to surface.

Captain: do it. Now!

Chief Petty Officer: it's.. huge. What the...

[Static and noise from exterior destroys recording at this point]

Captain: Hull pressure?

Chief Weapons Officer: we can't survive under the pressure from that thing.

First Officer: damage on decks 14 and 15. Water leaking into the hull.

Captain: get us to the surface!

Chief Petty Officer: Its crushing us?!

First Officer: what is the?

Captain: report! Hull damage?

First Officer: internal damage is severe. Reporting combustion on deck

[recording ends here]

Remains of the Romanov were discovered in partial pieces approximately two miles from where the last known location was reported. Initial damage reveals that something quite large wrapped itself around the vessel such as that of a constrictor would to a victim. No survivors made it out alive. The damaging pressure to reduce the sub to such a state is equivalent to that of 30,000 metric tons crushing the vessel. It is believed that initial attack may have been due to the noise emitted from the vessels inner combustion


	21. Five, Part Four: Reconnaissance

October 26 11:32 A.M.

aboard the USS Ronald Reagan

As the last of the helicopters started its descent toward the landing strip of the battleship, the aged Japanese scientist ran his fingers thru his beard and contemplated their next move.

During the unexpected earthquake that had ruptured portions of Elias Island, twenty-three of the forty something researchers had managed to escape. Rumors had already spread amongst the survivors concerning what had happened over the past day thanks to the bombing that the mercenaries had set in motion.

The most prominent of which was about the possibility of a giant insect roaming the shores attacking people and ruining the land. Serizawa knew exactly what that meant, Mothra, the legendary MUTO that had rested here for ages; had ruptured it's shell during the furious destruction.

But that wasn't the worst of his concerns. Rikes had reported everything they had uncovered in Sector Zero to Captain Burris and if the Japanese man had to guess, that creature had managed to survive too. Which means our options are limited, he thought as he walked across the strip toward the main bridge of the naval ship.

Soon he found himself among the mercenaries and survivors that were shivering from the incident they had to endure and Serizawa spotted the Captain of the vessel moving toward him at an alarming rate.

Shepard pushed him against the wall and growled, "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"How was I to know anything was still alive in that sector? I told you once before that I have not been active here for many years," Serizawa said sternly.

"This is not the time to be fighting," the leader of the mercenaries told them both and replied, then glared at the Japanese and muttered, "Even if you are to blame."

"The important thing is to remember that we have a crisis on our hands. That egg has ruptured and we may soon found that there will be disastrous consequences to that," Serizawa responded.

"You truly believe a monster is running amok?" Shep asked to which he nodded and said, "I know that you may find my methods questionable at times but I can tell you that when I make a suggestion it is because I believe that my reasoning is the best. I have seen too much destruction to think that these monsters can be defeated by weapons or nuclear deterrent."

"What else would you believe we should do?" Darrel wondered

"In the past we have seen that there is one force which can defeat a creature of this size, and that is where we must start," Serizawa explained staring at all of them and stating, "We have to find Godzilla."


	22. Six, Part One: Buenaventura

Port of Buenaventura, Colombia

October 26, 4:15 A.M.

A gentle breeze wafted over the harbor as the last of the graveyard shift workers gathered near to the main power junction for a smoke break. It had been an ordinary night with the usual amount of freight, but that hadn't meant they would not take time out of the busy procedural to attend to their vices.

According to the manifest, the next shipment would be coming in from Indonesia in about five minutes, giving them time for a routine security sweep.

Less than three minutes into the search of the freight that lined the massive port, an alarm went off at dock seven. Something was detected moving toward the harbor at unprecedented speeds.

Initial attempts to use radar and send signals were ineffective, and soon the myriad of workers were preparing for a possible crash. But nothing would have been enough for what did occur.

Standing atop the primary crane for zone c, one of the overseers was the first to spot it amid the fog, a swirl of water dredging up from the ocean and splashing out into the forefront of the docks.

Then from beneath the waves, a large nostril spouted forth and revealed itself to be the nose of a massive golden creature. The serpent smashed down onto the harbor, loads of freight easily flattened in seconds as it pushed itself out of the ocean and into the immense port.

Immediately early response units arrived, the best the harbor could come up with and the limited resources of the security team seemed to only irritate the Leviathan.

It shrieked and turned it's attention to the would be assault, slithering toward them faster than expected and pushing the crane aside as though it were merely a tree being uprooted. It shook off the excess water that drenched it's scales and roared again, moving toward the next zone with ease.

Emergency response arrived in less than fifteen minutes to take on the unidentified creature as news crews stood on the opposite side of a barrier to watch the serpent crash thru the night undeterred.

A forklift operator stood in its path toward the city itself, trying desperately to get his keycard to allow him to get to the parking lot, but it was too late. The limited police force and military kept him on the side of the fence hoping the barrier that stood there would pause the monster, but instead it crushed both the wall and the man without even hesitation.

Shots and cannons fired at the dense skin to try and penetrate the flesh of the monster as it slithered further into the busy street, it's neck pushing up and destroying a bridge as it turned back to gaze at the military that irked it.

It's eyes turned skyward and it let out another roar as its whole body seemed to shimmer and then a force of energy surged thru it's scales.

Opening it's mouth wide, the crews watched with fascination and horror as a powerful blast of golden energy shot forth from the throat of the monster. The long streak of lightning careened toward the troops and then eliminated them as though they were shaft.

Not wasting the expense of energy the serpent turned its head toward the other close by observers, the blade of pure white and gold devastating any life that choose not to run.

Soon the air was still, the sounds of emergency alarms and air sirens took to the night as the monster turned its attention northeast and began to move again.


	23. Six, Part Two: Samantha Winters

October 28, 6:42 P.M.

Her long fingernails tapped on the coffee pot impatiently as she watched the beverage perk and then sat down trying to calm her nerves. Less than a few days had passed since the Navy battleship they were on had left the Japanese sea. They were now headed toward the edge of India, where according to Serizawa, he intended to continue his research to put an end to these MUTOs.

Pushing back her strand of hair and getting a coffee mug, Sam wondered if any of them were prepared for a future where these monsters roamed the earth freely. It seems like all we have done is pour salt into an open wound she thought as she saw Darrel enter the mess hall and nod toward her.

Her old partner took the pot off of the burner and poured them both a cup before commenting, "How are you doing Sam?"

Winters laughed, feeling as though she had heard that same question a thousand times already and then at last she stated, "You tell me, we are swimming in uncharted waters."

"I can think of a couple of times back in 06 where we had some close calls," Rikes pointed out. She looked at him as she sipped her drink and then remarked, "Yeah, except we weren't up against a freaking alien then."

"Serizawa says he has a plan, and as much as I hate to admit it. He is our best chance to handle this mess," Rikes answered. "He wants to find a way to lure out Godzilla. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the opposite of helping stop the creatures?" Sam asked.

"He has known the way these things work for longer than anyone. Besides, we kind of owe it to the world to help out. It's our fault," he replied pulling out his smartphone and letting her see the video of the alien creature moving thru the Colombian countryside.

"It's getting bigger," Sam said in amazement.

"Air Force is moving to intercept it near the edge of Bogotá, but I dont think it will be enough," Darrel said putting his phone back in his pocket and finishing the coffee.

"Rikes," Sam said as she looked down at the table and then muttered, "Why did you chose me for this mission?"

"You know why," he responded. "just say it," she insisted. "I missed you Sam, after everything we went thru. I knew this could be our chance for redemption," Rikes responded.

She laughed again thinking of how many charges that Captain Burris has promised to trump against them and said, "Something tells me that may not be possible anymore."

"It isn't over til it's over," he reminded her and added, "Get some rest Sam. Serizawa says this facility of his is in the Himalayas somewhere."

She nodded absently as he left and stared at her empty coffee mug wondering what choices had led her here. As much as she hated to admit it, she had missed the devil-may-care attitude of her old lover.

Now we just have to get out of this alive.


	24. Six, Part Three: Private Journal

From the personal diary of Doctor Ishiro Serizawa

October 29, 2014, 3:10 P.M.

It has been difficult to watch helplessly as the creature I helped bring back to Earth over 30 years ago make its way across South America, ravaging the land with little pause.

Since our departure from Elias Island there have been no reports to indicate that the second MUTO survived the earthquake which devastated that site, but something tells me that the Mosura is on the move in the same pattern as Monster Zero.

Within the next few hours we will be arriving at the Nepal Research Center, where I believe we may begin to understand what path to take to conquer these creatures. During initial scans of the Dorah when it first arrived, it was believed that the creature was not a sentient being of the same sort that we have here on Earth.

The biological structure of the Xilians is where we must begin to understand this alien, as it would seem they used their own blood to power this monster. At some point it must have been under their control, so perhaps there is a chance we can replicate the idea in the lab.

Captain Burris is frightened, but cooperative of my plan to use the creature in the Nepal facility as a test subject. With the Global Defense Force already mobilizing toward the equator, it will be only a matter of time before this alien has a chance to take down millions of lives if provoked.

Even though it appears that the monster is not moving toward a goal, I have yet to be able to analyze its trajectory to determine if this is the case or not. Perhaps there is a reason it has increased in both size and strength. My team and I have begun to create hypothesis regarding what form it will take next.

The mercenaries who originally were hired to unearth the secrets of our facility have also been useful for the task we must perform, with nothing left to lose we need all the help possible to uncover Godzilla.

The survivors, scientists, and the crew have their doubts that awakening the beast will do much good, but I have seen the way Godzilla acts when he feels he is threatened. To him the entire planet is his territory, and there is no predator that will defend itself more than he.

5:40 P.M.

We have nearly arrived at the Nepal Research Center and I have received the report I expected some time ago, in the Panama Canal two large larvae like creatures have been spotted traveling and devastating the area.

It is all too clear this is the legendary Mosura, although it is surprising to find there are two... could it be some connection to the ancient ritual the Elias islanders once practiced?

I speculate that the Mosura are tracking the Dorah perhaps because they once were so close on the island they share some bond. With monster Zero nearing the Capitol of Colombia it is my belief these titans will likely clash there. Time has run out for me to properly research my views regarding how to monitor these creatures and instead I must move immediately to testing.

I only hope the Rodan will be able to respond to the experiment properly, or all will be lost.


	25. Six, Part Four: Dios De Las Muertos

Dios De Las Muertos

Festival in Bogotá Colombia

October 30 6:00 P.M.

In the courtyard of the Cathedral, hundreds of thousands of tourists, locals and spectators gathered with masks and costumes to celebrate.

Each wore elaborate colors and glowing beads to light up the entire area, a menagerie of music and dance filling the air as fireworks began to shoot off. Earlier in the day, across all of Colombia's main television networks a warning had been given to stay indoors and the government had requested aide from the United Nations regarding some type of threat.

But as the people partied and cheered to their customs, singing and unaware, the creature drew closer to the site. Amid the noise, the air raid sirens blew louder trying to alert all to the danger, but the festival itself was too strong.

The fireworks shot out across the orange sunset over the Cathedral and then almost out of nowhere, the monster emerged roaring over the crowd.

The sound of joy was replaced with screams as the gigantic serpent crashed over the ancient monument into the square, the noise now being drowned out by the sound of terror. Those dressed to honor their ancestors quickly joined them in the grave as the Leviathan slithered toward the capitol, roaring angrily as it passed thru the busy streets.

Five minutes later, the local army had arrived, tanks lined the street as the creature reared its head back frustrated that it was being stopped momentarily.

Shots and missiles rang across the darkening clouds as it hit the dragon, pushing it back slightly making its wrath grow ad fighter jets scrambled to respond.

The alien seemed to study all of this, trying to determine the next plan of action as it scanned the army, roaring again and then slowing.

There was a moment of hesitation in the army as it did so and that was all the creature needed to gather strength and bellow out a sharp burst of pure energy on them with no remorse.

Nothing could halt its progress except it's own will and as it finished decimating the troops the crowd watched in astonishment as its skin seemed to ebb and push out.

Scales hardened into bone and pushed out from either side of the serpents body forming legs and gathering muscle as it stood upright and observed the helpless city.

Once again more jet fighters scrambled to attack, barely hitting the aliens new tougher skin. It examined their pattern, determining when to strike and then let loose another long streak of lightning that pierced the darkening clouds.

Skyscrapers fell against it as though they were made of paper and it's long tail swung behind it, destroying anything left behind. More tanks and missiles hurriedly tried to hit it, but all the monster did was roar in defiance and then push forward using its new feet to crush the ground beneath it.

Soon amid the chaotic scene a new sound came and the dragon turned its attention to the new noise trying to find its source in the shadows.

There two large figures pushed thru the fog, their wide gaping mouths screaming in anger at the alien as they approached it. The two gigantic larvae bore similar markings as though they were twins, both with the same goal to take on this creature.

The golden behemoth turned its attention to this worthy opponent and roared, ready to unleash more of its rage.


	26. Seven, Part One: Nepal Research

Nepal Research Facility

October 30

6:10 P.M.

The Ethiopian man's eyes stared up at the frozen form of the mighty winged creature that was being constantly studied by the myriad of scientists and he shook his head in wonder.

Rufus was muttering something under his breath as they followed Professor Serizawa into the next room across the walkway, where the Japanese man had said he wanted to speak with the mercenaries privately.

His chief officer, Miss Graham, was busy helping the last remnants of the USS Ronald Reagan to the scarce living quarters available here. Once inside the room, Serizawa drew in a deep breath and stated, "All of you are consumed by fear."

When none of them spoke he nodded simply and said, "You have reason to feel that way. The purpose we came here for could mean extinction of our race. We are putting our fate in a species we hardly understand."

"But there can be hope. Even a faint one, during my time as a scientist of Monarch, I have discovered a cohesive bond between these MUTOs. This will be the key for us to control them," he added to which Rikes cursed softly and then declared, "Are you insane? From what Shepard told me these aliens tried to do that too and look where it left them."

"The Xilians were at the pinnacle of their advancement, Mister Rikes. We do not have the luxury of time to study their errors, but only enough to possibly make some of our own," Serizawa answered.

"What is it you are wanting to do?" Rufus asked. "I disclosed classified information relating to the retrieval of Monster Zero, it detailed a vessel that was used to remove the fragmented head on the moon. Since that vessel returned to earth, it has been used for... among other things, monitoring MUTOs across the globe."

"A specialized vehicle? I'm not following you," Winters admitted. "You should. Your government is the original creator of the Gotengo, although it went by a different name at that time. It was designed shortly after World War II in the event that the Allies fell apart, weapons that could avoid radar and tracking would be essential for the mutually assured threats of the future," the scientist replied.

"Sounds like a typical political folly," Rikes said rolling his eyes. "The point I am hoping to emphasize is that this vessel was able to create unique patterns of sound waves on our moon that broke a barrier made by the Xilians," Ishiro stated.

"So you think you can duplicate the sound, and it might harm their creation?" McKinney said with a nod. "It is only a theory, but we can first try to test the sonic weapon here on Rodan. If he is affected by it then that should mean we can use the Gotengo to hunt down Godzilla," Serizawa answered.

"There is one thing you have failed to tell us Doctor," Abram said before narrowing his eyes and towering over the man, "Why are you telling us this? What role do we play?"

"I had thought that would be obvious, considering your skill set," he responded looking at all of them and explaining, "It's quite clear Captain Burris will not go along with this plan. So obtaining the vessel will prove difficult if we used proper channels."

Rikes nodded as it became clear why the scientist had insisted they stick around. "You want us to steal it."


	27. Seven, Part Two: Bogotá

Bogotá Colombia

8:54 P.M.

The news helicopter roared overhead the three monsters as the battle waged on, neither the dragon nor the twin larvae gaining superiority over the other.

Already half of the downtown area had been devastated, as now the unstoppable creatures neared Bolívar Square in the heart of the city's historic district.

The streets were empty now, save for the army that was trying desperately to stop the monsters, and the only sound filling the air was that of their cries of anger toward each other.

As the daring crew watched in awe, the two mammoth insects separated from each other. One went toward the dragons tail, while the other distracted the raging beast in the front.

Every time the alien monster attempted to scorch the larvae, it's energy seemed only to barely scar the exoskeleton of the creature and make it more upset. It's talon like mouth opened wide as it tried to ram the dragon once more, and amid the shadows and fire the night became lit with more explosions.

The alien beast staggered for a moment as it pushed aside another building, screaming in pain as it seemed the twins had dealt some damage.

As though aware they had managed to temporarily disable their foe, the two creatures both opened their mouths and all of the city watched as a strange thin substance spewed from their throat.

The cameras closed in on the closer twin, it's red eyes flashing in fury as it spit out the thread and finally it was understood what was happening. Like a worm spinning a cocoon, they intended to trap the dragon inside their web.

The alien looked confused as the material fell on its body and it swung its tail as though hoping to deter it, only to find that soon the sticky substance was starting to make its movement harder.

Anger made the dragon cry out and attempt to sear the silk with its fierce energy, a beam of lightning striking randomly and nearly causing the helicopter to fall from the sky.

Almost on cue the fighter jets decided to take the chance the insects had given them and began to bombard the dangerous monster with missiles, only making it more upset.

Soon the silk that came from the larvae grew thicker as they advanced toward their target, the dragon becoming more enmeshed in the web. The larger monster cried out but this time it's screams started to become muffled as the strong thread covered it's mouth. The missiles hit it dead on and immediately it found itself falling like a broken chimney into the plaza.

The twins didn't seem to be finished with their work, instead choosing to completely cover the alien in the webbing as the dragon struggled and then eventually became immobile.

For a moment the entire square seemed silent as the army looked at the mesh of silk that encased the dangerous monster and then the two larvae squealed in triumph as they moved in unison again.

Soon a new path of destruction was being made as they traveled toward the north, leaving in their wake a slumbering giant and a confused world that wondered if the worst was over.


	28. Seven, Part Three: Shutdown

Monarch Research 0021

November 2, 2014 2:01 P.M.

The demands of this study have taken their toll on my health. Captain Burris has claimed that during the incident of Elias Island he was unable to make a sound decision based on the fact that I did not provide him with all the facts.

Already these policies and procedures are focusing on shifting blame when the ones who are at fault stand aside to do nothing. I care not for being labeled a traitor or a madman, I would simply be following in the footsteps of those who created this organization in the first place.

The group of mercenaries led by Mister Rikes however seem to be willing to accept the task I have given them and are already surveying the Nepal facility to find the location of the Gotengo and the best way to obtain it.

3:02

I heard over the radio that Monster Zero has been temporarily halted at Bogotá by the twin MUTOs, but it is too early for celebration. Until this menace is dead, the world cannot rest and neither can I. My initial analysis of the samples from the Xilians appears to be lacking proper data, and it was then I was informed that all of the main logs were moved to the United States.

Apparently this new Global Defense Force is also interested in the application of their unique chemistry, although I doubt it is for a similar purpose.

5:43

Miss Graham has reported initial success is being made on our tests of the sonic output on Rodan. It would seem even in his catatonic state he is responding to the signals we are sending him. She believes that if we are able to do this much while he sleeps the results could be even more phenomenal once he has escaped his icy prison.

5:57

I met with Rufus to discuss the plan I have in mind. Clearly the man is not eager to label himself a criminal again due to the loss of his son some years ago, but also he had conceded that there is no other alternative but the one I have seen especially since I just received word Senator Dursel will be here within hours to shut us down. The time to act is now and even without data it will have to he enough. It must be.

7:00

The GDF has locked down the facility and Captain Burris is apparently fully cooperating with them, but I gave my data to the team before their arrival. If all goes well, the Gotengo and Rodan should be free within the hour.


	29. Seven, Part Four: Gotengo

Nepal Research Facility

November 2, 7:33 P.M.

Soft repetitive alarms went off in the distance as he casually walked up the side of the rail which led to the highest level of the cavern, pretending ad though the noise didn't mean anything.

The truth was that the insane was about to happen, and he was going to let it take place, Rufus thought as he watched below where armed troops began to take each of the researchers and hold them accountable for their role in this plan.

The plan was a simple one, steal the Gotengo and then use the ships technology to find Godzilla. According to Serizawa, the last known sighting of the creature was somewhere in the Caribbean. It was hard to imagine that they would make it that far with the full fury of the GDF following them, but according to the doctor the vessel could out run anything.

And what was he doing standing here where the army could easily trap him? Why be a distraction of course, he thought sourly as he approached the seal that prevented anyone from getting any closer to the prehistoric monster.

The guards there were distracted already, trying to keep from panicking themselves as it seemed their job and their future was on the line so getting close to them wasn't the issue.

Rufus nodded toward them as they finally noticed his approach, trying to determine if he was a threat or not. But he already had figured out how to get them to back off as he unveiled his jacket and showed the supposed bomb that was strapped to his chest. Of course these guards didn't know that the explosion was just a dummy, so their first reaction was to scramble out of the way.

McKinney smirked as they ran off, using their walkie-talkie to alert the incoming soldiers to the potential detonation. Which will give the others just enough time to find the Gotengo, he thought.

Soon he was on the other side of the seal, looking up at the fearsome flying beast and touching the ice. He opened his burner phone and told the crew, "I'm in position."

At that same time deep below, Rikes responded with a quick chirp on his own phone before finally letting the group move toward the chamber where the Gotengo was resting.

Already McKinney's threat was diverting attention. And now we just need to put the icing on the cake, he thought as he rushed toward one of the guards knocking him to the ground easily. Sam rushed the top of the vessel, using a rope to trip the soldiers that were stationed there even as Abram used the alarm system to cause more noise throughout the facility.

Rikes reached the hatch to the massive futuristic vessel first and got inside. It was surprisingly empty, but he knew better than to believe the worst was behind him.

Just then, a shot from above made him look thru the front window and above where the Rodan slumbered and Rikes saw the GDF soldiers holding Serizawa at gunpoint. Soon the alarm came to an end and he heard a new voice across the intercom.

"This is United Nations Secretary-general Timothy Dursel, I know that this little scheme of yours is your attempt to fix your mistake in the Japanese sea..."

Sam sighed and closed off the channel before remarking, "I doubt we need to hear anything he has to say."

"The full US Navy plus whatever troops the GDF scrounged up will be waiting for us outside," Abram pointed out as Rikes tried to activate all of the ships systems and then saw how the vessel really worked.

"Hold on to something," Rikes said with a grin as he started flipping switches.

Abram and Winters did as he insisted and the vessel gently nudged forward as the metal groaned and the chains broke apart.

"There is no way we are getting out of here alive," Sam muttered as outside the Gotengo several armed guards fired on it. "I believe we may be able to activate the sonic frequency, Darrel," the Ethiopian stated as he worked the systems frantically.

Meanwhile, McKinney had just finished placing the final device on the south side of the frozen creature as the GDF found him. "Rufus. I'm surprised you would stoop to this level," Dursel said as he approached with guards on either side.

As the soldiers raised their weapon to take Rufus down, a new sound came across the air waves and the Canadian smirked in triumph. The vibration of the loud noise caused enough distraction but what he was about to do would be the finishing touch.

"This is for my son," he declared activating the explosions that quickly engulfed them all.

Deep below him, the Gotengo continued to blast it's resonance across the intercom, the ice near Rodan falling and smashing as the vessel pushed out of the mountainside using its massive still as a weapon.

Rikes adjusted the thrust on the engines and felt the propulsion of the combustion push him into the open air even as the explosions rocked the rest of the cavern. Soon they were leaving the mountains behind as the GDF tried to attack them and the ship flew out into the stratosphere.

Beneath rubble and debris, Serizawa walked toward the end of the dark tunnel as he covered his bruised arm and looked out toward the fleeing vessel. To his side he saw Doctor Graham leaving the ruins as well, glad to see she had made it out alive. It wasn't simply that the explosion Rufus McKinney had caused a great deal of damage, it was that the ice which had formed around the Rodan was breaking at such an alarming rate that the entire facility was flooded in no time.

Soon the ancient reptile was stirring beneath it's icy prison, it's iris eyes examining the unfamiliar world. Serizawa and the other survivors watched as it lumbered out of the mountain and stared at the sky. A new era was dawning for both it and mankind.


	30. Eight, Part One: Mutation

Bogotá Colombia

November 3, 7:23 A.M.

Slowly, the military had moved in to examine the strange entrapped creature that had destroyed most of their city. Above, news helicopters tried to get a good shot of the monster.

The only news about the other MUTOs was something about the insects moving thru the Andes towards Venezuela. With so much land to cover, there was only a guess as to where the legendary monsters could have gone.

The army couldn't really make heads or tails of the silken mess that lay still there in the capitol square, not even their most advanced equipment could penetrate the thick web that the Mosura has used.

Suddenly, the massive alien began to move. Something beneath the web was bulging out, and the tanks started to adjust their cannons to prepare for what was to come. First the talons of its feet started to rip out, and it began to sit up, the upper portion of its body seeming to morph as strings of the webbing fell onto the army.

Without hesitation the Global Defense Force used all of its available firepower to hit the monster, soon revealing it's new form to the frightened world. Goo stretched amid the intricacies of its newly formed heads, the trinity of terror gazing out at all of them as it stood there; each head now able to attack multiple targets.

With ease the mutant used its power, each neck brewing with energy and striking out toward the humans that dared stand in its way.

Soon the news cameras went dark, the jets fell to the ground as it stormed in a new direction. As though following it's foe to get revenge, the three headed monster roared again at the empty sky daring any to oppose it's wrath.


	31. Eight, Part Two: Discovery

Aboard the Gotengo

November 3 11:24 A.M.

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

"I think it has been long enough."

Abram stood over the radar, looking at all of the instruments that helped them search the deep sea floor and then muttered, "Serizawa should have contacted us by now."

"Where is the MUTO?" Rikes asked ignoring his friend's impatient attitude.

"Circling the southern tip of the Mexican coastline, look," Sam said pointing toward the scanners that showed the speeds with which the Rodan was moving.

"Do you think that Serizawa was right?" Winters wondered. Rikes didn't know for sure.

Back in Nepal, the Japanese man had theorized that if they used the signal of Godzilla's roar on the flying beast it might lead them to the slumbering behemoth. Apparently the scientific team there in the Himalayas had been testing to see what sort of response they could get from Rodan and the most indicative results came from recordings of Godzilla from the attack in San Francisco.

That response, according to the researcher; was one similar to how an animal might react when searching for a mate. Rikes didn't know how it was possible that the two massive monsters could be related, but in this crazy world anything was possible, he thought.

"I think I'm detecting something," he muttered as he watched Rodan move closer to the borders of Central America.

"What is it?" Abram asked sitting forward. "I'm not sure. Sam can you amplify?" Rikes asked.

She adjusted the equipment and they all listened as the noise grew louder. "Is that radiation...?" Harahn asked cautiously.

"There's a trench about eighty knots ahead of us," Sam explained.

Rikes looked at his friends nervously and then muttered, "I think we found him."

"Then we need to radio for help!" Abram insisted. "And get the whole GDF here? I don't think so," he growled as he looked at all of the available weapons they had and commented, "We came here for a reason. So let's finish our mission."

Abram looked toward the depths of the trench where the loud rumbling was coming from and said, "I hope the old man was right about this."

"I hope this thing can run fast," Sam countered as they sent our two powerful missiles that disappeared in the dense blue.

They all held their breath and waited, and then there was confirmation of impact. Rikes watched to see if anything was stirring on the radar, but nothing seemed to make a difference.

"Maybe we had a bad reading.." Winters suggested.

Another long heavy silence filled the air, and then from within the darkness, the earth trembled. The shadows moved and the sound of a beast from beyond the gates of hades bellowed.

Godzilla was alive.


	32. Eight, Part Three: Caracas

Caracas, Venezuela

November 5 1:10 a.m.

The twin gigantic larvae moved toward the crest of El Ávila, the tallest mountain in the Cordillera coastal region, overlooking the calm Caribbean city of Caracas and paused to catch their breath.

It had been a long journey since they had left Elias Island, but now at last they had reached their ancestral grounds, a swarm of endangered butterflies flew past them as they stared at the close by hotel and then slowly lumbered toward it.

The hotel staff had spotted the creatures less than half an hour ago, and already people were scrambling to reach the cable car that could get them to the bottom of the valley. But that would be their mistake.

As the twins approached the spa resort, each one went to different sides of the skyscraper shooting silken thread toward each other in preparation for their next phase of adulthood. The people that tried to escape on the dirt trails that led into the mountains found themselves covered in the webbing even as the second larvae placed it's suction cup like feet onto the hotel side, hitting the windows and structure like a wrecking ball.

The cable car swayed helplessly as it continued to try and evade the inevitable destruction, and then the first larvae hit the other side, wrapping the hotel in their silk cocoon.

Soon the entire peak of the mountain was covered in the white thread but somehow, the cable car was managing to still run. It didn't make a difference though, as the next act of terror would bring it down. From the south, multiple streaks of white lightning hit the side of the hotel and the passengers in the small cable car stared in shock as a three headed golden behemoth emerged from the jungle.

The Dorah relentlessly hit the two larvae that dared to step in its way earlier, using its intense telepathic signals it had honed in on the Mosura and now was prepared to exact revenge.

The twin larvae, too busy trying to finish their cocoon; were helpless as the alien fried their webbing. The hotel itself began to creak and give way as the monster approached it. Angrily the creature attacked it's enemies again, this time striking at the ground below the hotel's foundation.

It was too late to escape their fate even as a few desperate people tried to jump from the cable car. The line went taught for a second and then tumbled with them inside the contraption as the hotel crumbled from the mountainside.

The helpless larvae were trapped on either side of the skyscraper as it fell and rolled down the peak, a cascade of smoke, debris and ash hitting the capitol.

The dangerous alien stood there on the empty hill looking toward the Caribbean city and then roared in triumph as it had won the victory. Nothing it seemed was going to stop it from its goal.


	33. Eight, Part Four: Plan of Action

Merída, Yucatan

Temporary headquarters of Global Defense Force

November 6 7:32 A.M.

"Sightings of Godzilla have been reported in Nicaragua, the stolen vessel from the Himalayan facility was last seen crossing to the Caribbean islands. It is assumed Godzilla is tracking this vehicle."

"The flying MUTO that emerged from the frozen mountain in Nepal has made a change in its trajectory, moving toward the open water. It is unclear what prompted this change in its behavior, but it has increased in speed leading to the Mexican government to recommend grounding all flights throughout Central America until further notice."

"The Venezuelan authorities are calling for a state of emergency in lieu of the recent attack by three monsters. Two of these creatures, now identified under their genus species as Mothra; have been reported as deceased after an attack by the third just yesterday morning. Since that time, the three headed beast has been roaming the coastline, leading to much devastation throughout Caracas."

Lieutenant Commander Brody rubbed his eyes wearily as he finished reading all of the reports, wondering what news would be next to hit them. As of 0200 hours, Eagle One had requested a halt in any attempt to attack any of the creatures.

Now we just wait and watch? he wondered even as the air force base around him brimmed with new activity. He glanced outside of his tent where he saw what was causing the commotion. Several helicopters, bearing the marking of the Global Defense Force, were preparing to make a landing.

Maybe this is our new set of instructions, he thought as he walked outside and watched the four helicopters slowly descend.

Much to his surprise, the young soldier saw a man he hadn't seen in over three months. But now that I think about it, it makes sense that Doctor Serizawa would be here he thought.

The older man had his arm in a sling like he had just endured an injury and from his clothes and the few scrapes on his body it was clear he had just survived an encounter with one of these creatures.

Serizawa spotted him amid the crowd and walked toward him smiling slightly before stating, "Lieutenant. its been a while."

"Its Commander now, good to see you," Ford answered to which the Japanese man shook his head and replied, "I wish I could say the same..."

An older man about the same age as Serizawa approached them looking gruff and growled, "Who is in charge here?"

"Colonel Satterfield, sir. I can take you to him," Brody responded to which the man remarked, "Well. What are you waiting for?"

He glanced at Serizawa who showed both a sign of concern and defeat as they walked across the air base and moved to the central facility.

Already Satterfield was standing there at the steps waiting for the arrival of the GDF and he remarked, "I got a message from Eagle One. I take it you are Captain Burris?"

The Naval officer nodded and then all of them were ushered inside the building to a private conference room. Once Burris had confirmed they were alone, he explained, "Did this message also explain to you the reason for the recent halt in attacks on the MUTO?"

"All that was said was the team from Nepal had information which could be vital to the next phase of our operations," the Colonel answered.

"Serizawa hasn't exactly been forthcoming about the plan," Burris muttered. "I was under strict orders to detain Doctor Serizawa as soon as he got here," the Colonel pointed out.

"You can do whatever you wish to with me, sir. But I highly advise that your first priority be the complete study of all of my research that u have compounded on these monsters," the aged Japanese man answered.

"Sir, I can vouch for Serizawa I know that whatever method he is suggesting is likely the correct one," Brody stated.

"Noted," Satterfield said as the scientist took out of his backpack several charts and notes.

"If I may be so bold, am I to assume these charts you have here are your own analysis of both the creatures we saw in the Pacific along with the Ghidorah?" Serizawa asked.

"Ghidorah?" the Colonel repeated. "it is the name I believe is most fitting the three headed monster that has caused the highest amount of devastation in South America," he explained.

"Yes, the GDF provided us most of these figures. With every new form this Ghidorah takes on it grows in strength speed and intelligence," Satterfield explained.

"Since it first awakened on Elias Island I have attempted to figure out whether or not the creature had a singular goal in mind. And judging from its recent trajectory toward the Caribbean I believe I may have located where it is headed to," Serizawa stated.

"I was under the impression its movements were simply based on whatever arcane instinct it used," Brody mentioned. "I was too Commander until I did further research into the property of this alien. When it first returned to Earth in the 70s, we believed that the monster had destroyed its controllers before crashing on the moon. What I failed to recall was that whenever we moved Ghidorah to Elias we also separated it from its key component, the master control mechanism of the Xilen spacecraft," Ishiro stated solemnly.

"There is another alien technology on this planet?" Burris snarled. "I hadnt considered their connection until I looked over the logs of research on Monster Zero. During its long slumber on Elias it seemed to periodically send out soft bursts of electromagnetic current. This is similar to what the MUTOs did earlier this summer when they tried to track each other. It would also explain why the Mothras followed it across the sea, as the larvae are likely highly sensitive to the signal," Serizawa stated.

"That's a wonderful hypothesis Doctor, but we need proof. Right now all we have to go on is that you allowed a rogue group of criminals to steal an advanced naval ship for the sole purpose of luring two other monsters out into the open. So tell me once more why we should even believe you?" Satterfield growled in frustration.

"You don't need to, but again I remind you that all of your nuclear weapons made little affect on Godzilla in the past. And South America should show you that our feeble attempts to stop Ghidorah are just costing lives. That mechanism is the way the Xilens controlled the monster in the past, I believe it is trying to find the device in order to finish what it started ages ago only now we are the victims of its revolution," the doctor explained.

"I think I have heard enough," the Colonel said gesturing for two soldiers to take Serizawa into custody. The old man looked toward all of them and snarled, "You are making a grave mistake. We have to find a way to amplify the signal Ghidorah is sending off, so we can find where this mechanism is!"

As they took him out of the building, Ford bit his lip softly and muttered, "Do you think perhaps he is telling the truth?"

"Doesn't matter, we don't get our orders from him. Burris, I need a full rundown of this stolen craft," Satterfield responded.

Brody frowned and looked toward the clear sky, wondering what choice was about to seal their fate.


	34. Nine, Part One: Rodan

Caracas Venezuela

November 6 10:05 A.M.

Across the coastal city, from the Altamira plaza to the peaks of the Cordillera mountains; a wave of unstoppable destruction could clearly be seen as the three headed monstrosity ruined the capitol.

During the first day of its rampage, the monster had moved down the mountains and devoured a portion of one of the Mothras to renew its strength. While it fed off of its foe, the city did its best to evacuate. Traffic became gridlocked as panic struck the entire community, riots and looting became commonplace.

Now, amid the smoke and ash and fire, a new threat finally presented itself to the alien mutant. From across the ocean waves, it spotted a long shadow emerging from the clouds but that was truly all it could do as the object was moving far faster than it.

Soon the distance between them became easier for the three headed behemoth to realize this was another monster and another enemy. The flying beast cried out angrily, having followed the signal Ghidorah had given off the Quetzalcoatl felt betrayed that it had been led to a trap.

Monster Zero cackled in glee, prepared to take on this new danger as it tried to shoot out a blast of lightning. But it was not prepared for the speed with which Rodan could evade. Windbursts rushed toward its body as the newcomer pushed past him and then began to circle around.

Rodan used its eagle-eyed vision to soar high and look down at the mutant, determining what to do about this strange creature that had called it from afar.

Ghidorah snarled angrily, its eyes pulsing gold as it tried to send out another signal to confuse the flying creature but Rodan was not as simple a beast as the insect it had just eaten.

Instead the flying behemoth fell toward him like a missle, crashing right into the monsters chest. The alien staggered backward as Rodan hit it hard and then began flapping its wings, using the pure force of air to try and force Ghidorah on his back.

The angered mutant shot out another bolt hitting the spiky chest of the winged reptile.

Rodan flew toward the alien again, using its strong talons to pick up portion of rubble and then toss it at its foe as it flew by. Ghidorah shook off the damage, watching as the flying creature circled back and trying in vain to use its powerful breath to strike.

Now free of the signal which Ghidorah had given to lure it here, Rodan began to consider its options. A deep rumbling within its belly told it to stay and fight as it turned toward the mutant and let loose a nuclear fireball.

The perfect orb hit the alien, Ghidorah yelled out in anguish and then let loose a melee of continuous bolts, striking at its flying foe relentlessly.

Some other instinct took over the prehistoric bird and it choose to leave, flying toward the open water.

Ghidorah watched as its enemy retreated, but it wasn't prepared to end the fight just yet. Within its bowels, the mutant used its amazing ability to morph once more and from out of its back bones and flesh protruded.

Slowly the two shoulders morphed into wings, the membrane of the aliens skin becoming thinner to allow for flight. It's tail split into two, to allow it to guide its body and then once it was finished Ghidorah roared again and pushed itself into the sky.

It was unable to match the Rodan's speed, but it could still follow the flying reptile. Even if it meant doing so all the way across the Caribbean.


	35. Nine, Part Two: Desperate Measure

Merída, Yucatan

Temporary Headquarters of Global Defense Force

November 6 8:34 P.M.

Doctor Ishiro Serizawa sat in the lower half of a makeshift military bunker, looking down at the empty cell and wondering how his fate had come to this.

All I have done is try to help mankind see that by impeding these creatures we have only caused our own extinction.

Its almost as though they believe I want Godzilla to continue on his rampage. That isn't anywhere close to the truth, he realized.

Suddenly, above him somewhere the fire alarm system went off and turned the lights from white to red as it blared.

He looked up and listened as it went off, the distant sound of a fire telling him that this wasn't simply a drill.

Just then down the steps a soldier approached his cell with keys in hands and at first Serizawa assumed that he was being transferred for some safety reason. Then he realized that the soldier was none other than Lieutenant Commander Brody and the Japanese man had a look of surprise on his face.

"Commander, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. "Probably ruining my career," Ford answered dryly tossing him a pair of handcuffs and adding, "Put these on."

Serizawa did as he was told and then Brody took him by the arm and led him up the stairs as the rest of the base ran across the yard to where a jetcraft was on fire.

"Look like you are being forced," Brody told him as they ducked toward the docking bay on the south side of the base and a few soldiers ran past them.

"Where are you taking him?" another asked as they got closer to the off ramps. "Transferring to the outshore unit, just until the blaze is dealt with," Brody explained.

"I didn't get any orders..." the soldier began but before he could radio it in, the Japanese man watched as Brody punched him hard to get by.

As they approached the place where most of the Naval vessels were docked the two of them froze and saw another obstacle in their path.

Captain Shepard Burris stood in the way holding a gun straight at them as the fire alarm finally died and he growled, "Something told me to keep an eye on you, Ford. Now i can see that my instinct was right. So tell me is there any reason why I shouldn't shoot you where you stand."

Serizawa stepped forward, staring the older man in the eye and remarked, "The same reason you didn't when I boarded your ship. And when those monsters reeked havoc and I suggested we travel to Nepal. You have been a part of this as much as I, Captain; and for the same reason. You realize I am the only one that knows anything about these monsters."

Shepard showed a flinch of hesitation and Brody said, "You have to let us go. He's right about the device. I know he is."

"You don't know anything," Burris said glaring at the doctor and stating, "What about your assistant? I'm surprised Doctor Graham isn't joining you on your little expedition."

"Vivienne had worse injuries than I. Besides, this is my burden to bear. I allowed science and curiosity to let Ghidorah come to this planet. Now I must use every resource at my disposal to rid the world of this threat. Even if it means losing everything," Ishiro stated solemnly.

The Captain stood there still holding the gun as they passed toward the exterior of the Naval ramps. He said nothing, watching with menace and yet regret in his eyes as Ford guided Serizawa toward their goal. At last when he knew they were far enough away Burris let out a single random shot and walked away, knowing his career was likely over as well.

Soon they arrived at a portion of the base which clearly was being used as a dump and he was about to ask where they were headed when from behind one of the large heaps of metal another familiar face appeared.

"Mister Rikes," Serizawa said with a smirk at the felon.

"We managed to lose Godzilla using this ship but not for long. I had to hone in on your beacon just to find you. I guess it's a good thing I was getting worried," Darrel commented.

Turning to the young man that had led him this far, Serizawa implored him, "Come with us."

"Sorry doc, I still have my family. Just get this thing done," Ford said shaking his hand firmly and undoing the cuffs.

Nodding in understanding the Japanese man turned to his other ally and stated, "We haven't a moment to lose."


	36. Nine, Part Three: Analysis

From the private journal of Doctor Ishiro Serizawa

November 6 11:30 P.M.

 _Sleep has evaded me. I can't help but to feel that the hour of reckoning is drawing close. Every process, every attempt I have made to formulate a plan, is now on the line._

 _Many people are putting their faith in me, even though most of them are criminals something tells me their story is similar to my own. Misunderstood by society we long to prove we are in the right._

 _My long drawn out hypothesis will test that to save ourselves, and it will need the aid of every one of these few people. According to my research, my initial thoughts regarding Monster Zero or Ghidorah were correct. It has been using some type of telepathic signal to communicate with species similar to it._

 _This explains why the Mothras and the Rodan followed it whenever it morphed and intensified its screeches. It was searching for something of its own kind, yet instead drawing natural opponents. The only beast unaffected is Godzilla himself although I can only speculate as to why this is, it may be that his own ability to act as an alpha predator prevents him from being lured._

 _The Xilens clearly built their controlling mechanism based on human technology, who knows how many generations ago they came to this world? But one thing is clear, the monster they crafted for subjugation revolted against them and has sought nothing but revenge ever since._

 _Rikes made a startling idea on how to pinpoint the location of the mechanism itself, using the Gotengo's radar and sonic array. Since the device is what led Rodan across the Pacific, it stands to reason it should be able to activate the alien tech._

 _12:03 A.M._

 _I have insisted that we begin the search for the Xilen device immediately. Scanning the radio has shown me my worst fears are true, Ghidorah has morphed into its ultimate form._

 _Now able to conquer every form of terrain, I wonder if it is even possible to stop him? Perhaps destroying the device will hinder its movements. We have successfully found it though, and as I had anticipated the trajectory of Rodan and Ghidorah shows that they are moving toward Florida._

 _That can only mean the device itself is somewhere at the National Aeronautics and Space Administration. I only hope we can convince those who are working their to help our attempt to destroy this creature, otherwise our whole civilization may be waking up to its final day._


	37. Nine, Part Four: Cape Canaveral

National Aeronautics and Space Administration

Cape Canaveral, Florida

November 7, 3:30 A.M.

The technician looked up from his screen trying to determine just what sort of vessel was now approaching the exterior of the installation even as others around him did the same.

One of the commanding officers ordered an open channel to the floating ship, immediately realizing it was the same one they had been alerted to by the GDF. The Atragon. It was clearly a marvel of modern technology, but it seemed odd to consider that the ship had been used so little for what it was clearly designed for.

Soon a voice that all of those at Cape Canaveral recognized entered the intercom and stated, "This is Doctor Ishiro Serizawa, of the Monarch organization. I humbly request to speak to one of your top scientific advisors."

"According to the most recent reports we got from Mexico, you are a wanted felon Doctor Serizawa. So as soon as you lower your weapons, you will be detained until the GDF comes here to retrieve you," one officer replied back.

"Be that as it may, you are likely monitoring the movement of three separate entities that are known as MUTOs. I have sensitive information that could be useful to help you plan a strategy for defeating them," Serizawa insisted.

"Sir, if they did choose to attack we don't exactly have defenses to counter their weaponry," one tech commented.

"Our world is on the precipice of extinction. If we do not coordinate our efforts, this will be the end," Serizawa insisted.

"Send your data to us, we can handle the rest."

"I'm afraid that won't suffice. I have the most knowledge of these creatures," Serizawa stated.

"Then land, we can contact the GDF and come to a unified decision."

Truthfully the debate likely would have lasted longer but just as the commanding officer finished his sentence as the lights in the command center went off along with every computer.

"What's going on? Get them back online!" someone shouted. For a few brief moments there was panic and then the entire system rebooted even as the technicians realized what had happened.

"Sir they hacked into our files!"

"For what? What did they take?"

"A schematic and some audio recordings sir. Something related to Operation Kaiser..?" one said wondering what that could mean.

"Contact the GDF. Tell them we have a situation."

On the Gotengo as it flew away from the Florida coastline again, Doctor Serizawa examined the data they had managed to collect regarding the alien spacecraft and muttered, "This could take decades to unravel."

"Sorry doc. The speed those monsters are moving we don't have time, plus I'm sure every single ship at their disposal is out for us now," Rikes muttered.

"Yes of course," he said regretting he couldn't study the device properly at Cape Canaveral and then checked his charts and said, "We need to move closer to the southern tip. If my estimation is correct the monsters will converge on Miami in two days time."

"The Global Defense Force should be evacuating people," Harahn stated.

"All they truly care about at this point is saving face. Capturing us is taking priority, and they don't seem to believe they can't stop the creatures. So the task of creating this disruption signal is going to fall on us. Those people, they will be on their own," Serizawa said.

"Two days is a lot of time for them to catch up to us," Winters pointed out. "This ship has a few other tricks up its sleeve, just keep our course steady. I will need every moment available to study the best way to disrupt the signal that is being sent to Ghidorah," Ishiro answered.


	38. Ten: Incident in Miami

The following is a detailed account of the events that took place on November 10, 2014 in Miami Florida which was classified as a Level 4 threat by the Global Defense Force

8:03 A.M.

Portofino Tower residents reported seeing a massive shadow moving across the Atlantic Ocean at an alarming speed. At first this was presumed to be a 747 jet headed for Miami International Airport. However less than ten minutes after it was first sighted the National Weather Administration declared that this was a living object well over 100 meters in length from wingtip to wingtip. The creature was moving at speeds that exceeded Mach 2 on the scale whenever it was recorded by the Miami Airport.

8:15

The Blue and Green Diamonds suffered substantial damage to both skyscrapers as the massive prehistoric bird made it way in-between the buildings. Many reported that among the sharp windbursts they could hear a loud cry like that of a mother hen searching for its chicks. Early estimation is that due to the velocity with which the creature was moving the buildings fell in less than two minutes. It is unclear how many died as a result of this collapse.

8:18 A.M.

Marquis Residences immediately requested the aide of both the local police department and the National Guard when this creature circled its building for the next few minutes until at last crashing down on its height and seeming to perch as though it had found its nest. Within the hour the National Guard was told to coordinate their efforts with the newly established UN military unit known as the Global Defense Force as the prehistoric bird had temporarily stopped flight it was now authorized to allow fighter jets to enter Miami airspace by Eagle One.

8:22 A.M.

Several units of air bombers were allowed to enter South Beach from Ft. Lauderdale as local authorities attempted to keep the remaining area of Miami at ease and the creature now identified as the Rodan, remained interested in the skyscraper on the northeastern shore. These jet fighters made several circles of the area to determine the best way to attack Rodan, before finally coming in from the west. It was reported that all shots were successful, but none seemed to do any damage to the creature.

8:27 A.M.

President Whitaker announced a state of emergency and requested the aid of other international agencies as Rodan devastated the first unit of jets that tried to fire upon it. The creature used a massive fireball attack to send the unfortunate soldiers to their doom as it flew about the South Beach area, its super sonic speed resulting in the destruction of other similar structures in the area.

8:40 A.M.

A secondary creature was identified as coming in on the east side of Miami Beach. This large behemoth was very familiar to all World News Headquarters as being the same creature that has destroyed portions of South America over the past week and was quickly identified as Ghidorah. Clearly exhausted from its long flight the three headed dragon allowed itself to land, its massive 350 ft tall body smashing into the sandy beach as local residents took to flight and panic ensued across the area.

8:45 to 9:30 A.M.

Rodan immediately took notice of the three headed monstrosity that had followed it across the Atlantic and rushed toward it. The flying reptile hit it hard in the chest forcing Ghidorah to fall into the oceanfront and kill at least four surfers who had been unable to reach land. The angry alien creature shot out massive amounts of pure lightning at its foe trying to catch Rodan as it flew overhead, but ultimately only burnt portions of the infamous Miami palms. Though weakened from its long flight across the ocean, Ghidorah took to the skies to attack Rodan, the two slamming into the Wells Fargo skyscraper at approx 9:14. As the building shifted but didn't collapse, local authorities tried to rush in to begin evacuation even as the two monsters struck further blows right next to their impact sight. Rodan began to flap its wings at alarming speeds, picking up pieces of glass, metal and other rubble as it attacked the three headed creature. This intense blast was too much for the financial institution to withstand and ultimately it collapsed on the ancient bird at 9:27. Ghidorah escaped the wreckage and started its rampage toward downtown Miami even as further troops from the Mexican coastline entered the city via South Beach.

9:35 A.M.

An unidentified object was spotted near to the west coast of the Miami Beach area near Bentley Bay. Soon this was identified as a third MUTO that had traveled across the Nicaragua landscape. At this point Ghidorah was preparing a final blow on the weakened Rodan when a massive blast of radioactive energy shot out across the skyline of the downtown area and hit the golden beast from behind. Within moments the world was in awe as the King of the Monsters entered the beach front line and roared, its echoing sound trouncing out all other noise in the region.

9:44 A.M.

Godzilla makes his way across South Pointe Beach. At approximately 9:45 the Global Defense Force is allowed to use excessive force on him as well even as the alien creature approached the gorgeous golf course and stood in Godzilla's path for a confrontation.

9:46 to 10:02 A.M.

Immediately realizing Godzilla was a prime threat, Ghidorah let out several waves of energy to hit the spiky back of the supreme predator. Each one seemed to do little damage to Godzilla as he rushed toward his foe, instantly grappling the left neck of the three headed beast. Ghidorah snarled and cackled wildly as the two moved throughout the area, kicking up dirt and sand as its other two heads focused on getting lose from Godzilla's grasp and striking lightning on the mighty beasts back. Godzilla staggered and let go for a moment even as the alien took flight and circled toward the Beacon Hotel. Soon, the GDF naval fleet arrived and focused its missiles directly on Godzilla.

10:05 A.M.

First offensive strike against Godzilla proves a failure as the missiles only irk the creature to ignore its pursuit of Ghidorah and strike out at the GDF.

10:08 A.M.

The three headed monster lands on the roof of the Beacon Hotel, studying Godzilla as it attacks the military units and then starts powering up its energy breath even as Godzilla uses his own atomic breath on the unfortunate naval fleet. The three pronged unification of Ghidorah's attack results in Godzilla falling onto South Beach.

10:12 A.M.

NASA contacts President Whitaker to inform him that a stolen advanced spacecraft managed to steal classified documents two days ago. This craft, the Gotengo, is spotted reaching the Miami coastline around 10:15 A.M. near to where Rodan first was spotted

10:20 A.M.

Godzilla rose to his feet and watched as the three headed mutant circled him like a hawk preparing for another assault. But this time he had the opportunity to strike and shot out an intense blast of his atomic breath that hit the golden beasts left wing. Thks resulted in the monster being unable to continue flight and crashed directly into the Four Seasons Hotel. It is estimated over 300 people died as a result of this attack as Godzilla moved toward the dangerous alien for a killing blow.

10:23 A.M.

The GDF turns a portion of its units to the pursuit of and recovery of the Gotengo. As the advanced vessel approached the destroyed Wells Fargo skyscraper, it used some form of sonic array which caused almost all military communication in the area to be rendered useless.

10:25 A.M.

Ghidorah snarled in defiance, smashing Godzilla's face with its pronged tail and standing up again each head grasping at Godzilla's neck and trying to drain him of energy. It shocked the giant predator with a massive bolt straight into his body and Godzilla stumbled backward, two other buildings in the area collapsing as the two titans rumbled. The mighty alien leapt up and kicked the King of the Monsters causing Godzilla to fall over on his side.

10:27 A.M.

The Gotengo increases its signal near the Wells Fargo skyscraper ruins even as something beneath the rubble began to stir.

10:30

Ghidorah cackled, smashing its full body weight on top of Godzilla as it considered itself the victor. Everyone seemed to pause and wonder if it could in fact be the end of the alpha predator as the mutant prepared another blast of its strange breath. But at that instant from beneath the ruin Rodan flew forth, quickly reaching the other two monsters and hitting Ghidorah off of Godzilla. The dragon cried out in shock as it fell onto the empty interstate and Rodan began another circle for a secondary attack.

10:32 to 10:50

Godzilla slowly stood up again, this time a bit weakened and confused by this creature's strength even as Rodan landed close by and Ghidorah stood there looking at them both. Not a sight nor sound disturbed the Miami Beach as the three monsters prepared again for battle, and then as though ready to do so each roared. It began with Rodan flapping his wings repeatedly to try and get the dragon off balance. The golden beast pushed forward, cackling anf shooting lightning but each one was halted by a blast of Godzilla's atomic breath. Soon Ghidorah was at Godzilla again, snapping and hitting and hitting the King as it snarled angry and Rodan retreated if only for a moment. Using its amazing vision, the prehistoric bird scanned the Miami Yachts for a perfect specimen and then when it found one swooped down and picked up one of the large cruise liners as though it were a bath toy. Godzilla punched and kicked at the behemoth to get it away even as Ghidorah used its powerful triune breath to strike at the King. Then Rodan flew overhead and dropped the yacht. The boat smashed against Ghidorah's right head, temporarily disabling it and giving Godzilla just enough time to hit it with a blast of fire straight into its mouth.

10:53 A.M.

The Gotengo moved closer to the monsters, trying again to amplify the strange signal it was sending out. It was later made clear by Doctor Serizawa that they had found a way to scramble to alien device which had initially controlled Ghidorah and the advanced ship was broadcasting it on all wavelengths.

11:04 A.M.

The monster roared in defiance striking Godzilla back again and taking to the skies. It took became clear that Ghidorah had lost its right head due to the blow the alpha predator had given it. But that didn't slow down its pursuit of Rodan. This time the alien grabbed ahold of it and then clamped onto the prehistoric birds wings taking it toward open water. Knowing that it would not survive beneath the waves, Ghidorah plunged them both into the Atlantic Ocean.

11:10 A.M.

Godzilla moved toward the empty beach waiting for some sign of life from below, unaware that his ally had drowned beneath the waves it roared wondering what had happened and then Ghidorah alone resurfaced and somehow the King of the Monsters knew what had occurred. With renewed wrath Godzilla raced toward its opponent and struck Ghidorah hard, the alien defiantly fighting back and using its remaining heads to blast at the ancient reptile.

11:12 A.M.

The Gotengo, having exhausted all available output of the signal, increased its speed with the aim of assistance toward Godzilla. At approximately 11:15 President Whitaker allowed no interference by any military personnel as the world watched the final showdown take place near Panorama Tower.

11:18 to 11:43 A.M.

The two headed dragon flew to the top of skyscraper, increasing its energy as Godzilla tried to attack it again and perched like a vulture ready for the kill. The King realized it's intentions and even as it rested on the tower the monster used his atomic breath on the base of the building. Ghidorah fell into the street and rubble of Miami instantly when as Godzilla approached, ready to finish what his ally had begun. The Gotengo fired several missiles on Ghidorah to prevent it from rising but somehow the titan did so, trying again to reach the heavens. This time Godzilla used his breath with greater strength then ever before and the left wing of the creature was instantly fried preventing it from taking to flight. Ghidorah smashed onto the small portion of sand and sea as it lay there, trying in vain to stop Godzilla. Some instinct greater than survival had kicked in for the King of Monsters, perhaps it was revenge for its fallen comrade or some other concept but nothing could slow it down even as Ghidorah let loose continued vollies of lightning on it. Godzilla's foot hit the dragons chest as it stood there trying to attack it and then his spikes glowed a bright blue as his power returned and he burst out another wave of radioactive energy on his foe. The GDF approached the scene, watching in fascination as the headless Ghidorah seemed to stagger and try to move yet had no sense of direction. It fell into the ocean, a cascade of energy and blood quickly crashing over the sea.

11:45 A.M.

Godzilla roared in triumph over the alien even as the wounded golden beast flew up into the sky to try a final escape toward the stars above from wince it came, but the lizard did not allow it the luxury. Again he aimed his breath straight for the fleeing cowardly mutant and in a bright golden explosion, Ghidorah dissipated onto the Miami Beach as nothing more but shards of energy scattered in the morning breeze.

11:48 A.M.

President Whitaker allows the state of emergency to be called off as Godzilla, having defeated the alien menace; returned to the ocean with another roar of victory and then disappeared. Miami Florida was immediately considered a disaster area and all available resources were being considered to help its recovery. The Global Defense Force was tasked with determining what role if any the Gotengo played in disposing of Ghidorah.

-the report on the incident in Miami is filed under the Serizawa file in HQ, it was sealed following the Congressional Hearing on December 2thru the 4th by Eagle One

Two days later

Washington D.C.

Tomb of the Unknown Soldier

4:45 P.M.

Doctor Ishiro Serizawa stood next to the graves of so many unidentified bodies and sighed wearily a calm breeze blowing in from the west even as his closest confident approached him with a cup of coffee.

"Do you really think they will come?" Vivienne asked softly as he shook his body trying to ignore the cold and drink his warm beverage. "the entire world owes them a debt of gratitude and yet still for the most part they will be criminals forever. What do you think, Miss Graham?" he said shaking his head and preparing to leave.

"You don't have a lot of faith in people do you doc?" a voice said from nearby and the two of them turned to see Samantha Winters walk from behind a large tombstone.

"When you have seen what man can do like me, you will understand," Serizawa said grimly. "I think these past few weeks I have seen plenty," she said with a smirk even as Rikes and the Ethiopian man joined them near the graves.

"Long time no see," Rikes muttered. "I am glad you were able to keep the Atragon from being detained back in Florida," Serizawa said with a nod. "those bureaucracy types don't appreciate a hemi," Darrel said as he took another coffee from Miss Graham. "You all should be awarded something greater than a mere beverage," Serizawa said sadly.

"We watch the news, we know what the Global Defense Force will do," Abram said.

"I will fight them at every turn. We did everything necessary to stop that alien. And it is because of all of us that it has died."

"Well," Sam said with a shrug, "Godzilla did help a little too."

All of them showed a weary smile, thinking it was all over and Serizawa hated to tell them the truth. "There will come a time when we will need to have this sort of bravery again. And it may come sooner than we hope for. The threats our world faces now are unlike any we have dealt with in history," Serizawa intoned.

"Including Godzilla, not to make light of what he did in Miami. But the big G is definitely a threat too," Rikes pointed out. "I couldn't agree more. Which is the main reason I called all of you here. I wanted to give you an offer," he explained.

"A mission?" Winters asked warily. "think of it as whatever you like, but people with your skills do not come around often. It would be a shame to see those skills wasted in prison, I can offer all of you a new start. To become part of something bigger than yourself," the Japanese man stated.

The three criminals looked at each other. No doubt remembering all they had lost to get this far and then Harahn stepped forward and asked, "What would you have us do?"

"For now, lay low. We need to see how things play out. Im sure President Whitaker is already arranging blame to fall on all of us so my hands may be tied for a moment or two," he paused turning to Miss Graham who had a file and he passed it to Rikes explaining, "When the time is right I will tell you to act."

Nobody said a word, there was nothing left to be said. They each went their separate ways save for the two scientists. He looked down at the grave again, knowing somewhere in those bones his father was finally resting in peace.

"I will finish what you stated," he swore as he winced from an old injury and soon the grave was empty altogether.


	39. Appendix

_**Author's Note: the following is a dream cast of characters that I envisioned if WotM was a live action movie**_

Main cast:

Ken Watanabe as Doctor Ishiro Serizawa

Sally Hawkins as Chief Analyst Vivienne Graham

Simon Baker as United Nations Secretary-general Tim Dursel

Chris Pine as Darrel Rikes

Kate Winslet as Samantha Winters

Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Abram Harsahn

Ken Leung as Hiro Katanada

Billy Burke as Mark McKinney

Michael Keaton as Captain Shepard Burris


	40. Timeline

Author's Note:

 _ **The following is a cohesive timeline of both fictional and historical events in the Godzilla New Age Timeline. Items with an * beside them have yet to be categorized in a story and items with a + beside them detail events that took place in real life. Items with () around them detail an event that took place or will in a future Legendary movie.**_

-1920-

Daisuyke Serizawa is born

-1923-

+The Great Kanto Earthquake causes massive destruction along the Tokyo fault line. Millions are killed in the disaster

An unidentified creature is spotted near to the epicenter of the Earthquake at the Sumida River

-mid 1920s and 1930s-

The creature becomes a local legend in the Ogasarawa Islands feeding off of the local marine life and occasionally causing damage to tropical villages, most notably that of Odo Island

-1941-

*Serizawa meets and marries his wife thru a traditional arranged marriage they both graduate and Serizawa begins studying Oceanography

-1943-

+Tensions between the United States and Japan reach all out war after the bombing of Pearl Harbor, an atomic weapon is dropped near Hiroshima resulting in millions of deaths and changes to the environment

Mid 1940s to 1951-

*With loss of marine life and radiation saturating the water the prehistoric creature grows to three times it's size and makes landfall on Odo Island to devour the village livestock, it soon nests on the eastern shore of the island and the legend of the sea demon reaches international levels

-1954-

*A team of scientists and reporters head to Odo Island to make the first human contact with the creature, resulting in loss of most of the island. Shortly afterward decision is made to quarantine the entire chain of tropical island and a joint coalition is set in motion between U S and Japanese

-1956-

*The Monarch Organization is established. Daisuyke joins it to hunt the monster that killed his family. The creature moves from Odo toward open water, resulting in further losses and ultimately the first attempt to cause it's extinction near the Bikini Atoll.

-1957-

*Other massive organisms are spotted near to the Bikini Atoll, which leads Monarch to conclude that a more detailed analysis of these creatures is necessary and the MUTO research facility is established near to Seoul.

-1961-

+A tsunami reaching across the Bonin Islands causes massive amounts of damage

The Yashada Maru shipwrecks on an unidentified island and soon discover signs of an ancient civilization, along with a MUTO

-1962-

Monarch quarantines Elias Island and begins research in the new lifeform which is identified as Mosura/Mothra

-1963-

Monarch Head of Research Robert Harris begins studying anomalies in the Himalayas and forms a team to search the area for radioactivity

-1964-

The creature known as Godzilla is discovered to still be alive and attacks the Monarch facility on Elias Island, however he leaves shortly afterward. This is the last known recorded entry of contact with Godzilla for forty years.

Last known contact with Robert Harris is made December 1964

-1965-

Ishiro Serizawa is born

-1972-

+Apollo 15 is launched from Cape Canaveral Florida

Discovery of unidentified vessel is made near to the Ocean of Storms near the moon, decision is made to keep the discovery secret and Operation Kaiser is set in motion

-1973-

An alien lifeform is transported from the crash site on the dark side of the moon to the earth under a hidden Lunar mission known as Operation Kaiser

-1974-

Final mission to the moon results in further research concerning alien life and the recovery of the ships main power drive.

-1980s-

(Events of Kong: Skull Island take place)

-1985-

+A glacial lake outburst flood near Dog Tsho in Nepal results in the discovery of the deceased members of Robert Harris' team and an unidentified prehistoric pterdon.

-1991-

The Quetzalcoatl found in Nepal is identified as far older than previously assumed and given the designated name of Rodan

-1999-

(In the Philippines Doctor Serizawa and his assistant Vivienne Graham discover a skeleton of another Godzilla and a parasitic lifeform that results in a massive earthquake near Jinjara.)

-2014-

May

(Events of the movie Godzilla take place)

September

The Global Defense Force is established to counteract the threat of the MUTOs

Monarch discloses files relating to Rodan and Mothra

October

President Charles Theodore Whitaker authorizes the formation of a private unit to assess the threat on Elias Island under the supervision of Captain Shepard Burris

October 23

An incident during their initial raid results in the discovery of the alien lifeform, Captain Burris makes the decision to set explosives on the island to dispose of the creature

October 25

USSR Romanov is sunk near the Pacific Ring of Fire by an unknown creature initially presumed to be Godzilla

October 28-November 2

The MUTOs identified as Monster Zero and Mosura make landfall in South America leading to the destruction of multiple cities in Colombia and Venezuela

November 2

Mercenaries led by Darrel Rikes steal the Gotengo and allow the Rodan to go free

November 5

Rediscovery of Godzilla near Mexican coastline

Rodan attacks the monster now identified as Ghidorah and the alien morphs into its final form

November 6

Doctor Ishiro Serizawa proposes theory to take down the monster, involving the sonic weapon of the Gotengo

November 7

Serizawa and his team steal data from Xilen vessel

November 10

Incident in Miami, the creatures known as Godzilla, Rodan and Ghidorah converge on south beach to battle. Only Godzilla survives


	41. First Epilogue

Stepping onto the soft rotting flesh of the massive larva, the young photographer made certain not to get any of the purple toxic blood which dripped from the exoskeleton onto his clean suit.

Taking a quick flash of the remains of this mutant insect which the residents of Elias once called a god, he wondered just what sort of secrets this carcass held. It's a pity that we only saw its larvae form, he thought as he kneeled in the stomach acid which poured from the monster and took another few candid shots.

Not that it matters, this world couldn't handle another kaiju after the destruction we just went thru he reasoned stepping over the entrails and shaking his head in disbelief. As he prepared to leave the remains of the creature, he paused listening to something in the bowels of the deceased monster and narrowed his eyes, trying to determine what was causing the noise.

Soon it became clear precisely what the problem was, as the second larva emerged from the back portion of its twin, it's massive incisors covered in the fresh meal it had just partaken of. A cannibalistic insect? He stood there watching the twin devour what was left of its sibling and not being able to resist took out his camera and flashed it straight at the monster's compound eyes, causing it to shriek out and instantly believe the sudden flash of light to be a threat. He stepped back as the large shelled centipede like creature crawled toward him and then stumbled falling backward into the grime of the intestines as the massive twin loomed over him. Dropping his camera into the acidic mucus he screamed in horror as the monster overwhelmed him, it's incisors quickly rending flesh from bone.

Once it had finished the small morsel the human had provided it returned to the remains of its sibling, its flesh turning a darker green as it ebbed and consumed to prepare for the slumber which was to come.


	42. Second Epilogue

Alarms blared around them as the smoke cleared and his boots hit the metallic floor below his gun ready for any other unforeseen assailants that might still be waiting within. Once he confirmed that the room was empty the mercenary holstered his gun and turned to the remainder of his team, gesturing for them to enter. "Looks like the old Jap was right. This place is abandoned," Sam observed as she lit a match to try and see down the dank corridors.

"Good riddance, I say. This place should have been destroyed ages ago," Harahn pointed out.

Their leader said nothing as they moved deeper into the facility, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dark as they approached the command center. "Rikes, what are we here for?" Winters asked as they turned on the emergency power systems.

"Monarch had a lot of projects that they started after discovering this ship. Alien technology still holds untold information for mankind," Darrel responded as he sat down to activate the dormant computer.

The redacted files slowly came up and Sam leaned over another terminal and muttered, "We better not stay long. Looks like this place is scheduled for demolition."

"Serizawa was right about some of this stuff, we definitely need to tell HQ," Rikes said as he downloaded what he could and stood up.

Ten minutes later they were in the air away from the approaching NATO ships which had been tasked to bury the island and all the secrets that had been found within the alien vessel. But he and his team had seen enough recently to tell them that a new age was dawning which would require all of their skills and knowledge to combat the problem of creatures such as Gojira.

As he settled into his chair, and began to read over the file with the name **PROJECT KIRYU** he couldn't help but to wonder if they would be ready for what came next.

 _-_ _ **Fin-**_

 ** _Author's note: I would like to thank everyone who has followed, favorited and even glimpsed at this story. I sincerely hope you provide full reviews of your favourite moments and also critique what may be missing. Rest assured that although Godzilla played a minimal part in this story I will return to the world of the King of Monsters soon enough. Again, thank you and I hope l of you enjoyed War of the Monsters._**


End file.
